Le véritable nom de Gossip Girl est Diane
by Blue fantaisie
Summary: Diane, la reine des ragots, profite d'un passage au Fangtasia pour se venger de Bill suite à sa rencontre avec Sookie dans la maison de celui-ci.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris bien sûr.

Cette histoire commence au livre 1, après le chapitre 3.

Chapitre 1

_Une nuit à Fangtasia _

Diane rend visite à Éric et puisqu'elle est la reine des ragots il l'invite à partager un repas (pas cet horrible sang synthétique) en échangeant des informations grâce aux nombreux vampirophiles de son club.

"Il suit la ligne de conduite publique de la propagande? Bill? Tu es sure?" Demanda Éric en pilonnant son accroc-aux-crocs sur le bureau.

"Oui, Shérif, je t'assure," répliqua Diane en léchant le cou de son dernier repas, un homme hypnotisé depuis vingt minutes dont elle profitait avec délectation sur le divan, "il sort même avec une humaine."

"Vraiment Diane, tu es impayable, je n'y crois pas. Je sais que Bill peut être faible jusqu'à un certain point, mais où est passée sa fierté de vampire?" Éric répondit en réajustant son pantalon.

"Tu peux partir, tu ne te souviendras pas de cette partie de ta nuit." Dit Éric en fixant son Mc People, une jeune femme de 20 ans. Elle partit sans un son.

"Et je ne t'ai pas dit la meilleure!"

"Je suis toute ouïe ma belle". Éric cala confortablement son impressionnante carrure de 2 mètres de long dans son fauteuil et posa ses mains derrière la tête.

" Alors que nous lui rendions visite, j'ai ouvert la porte et tenté d'hypnotiser cette femme, elle s'appelle Sookie, et…" Sa voix piqua dans les aigus.

"Et bien oui?" Éric savait qu'elle voulait être sollicitée. Il joua son jeu.

"Elle n'a pas été affectée, pas même un chouïa! Ni par Liam, ni par Malcolm non plus. La première fois que je vois cela." Diane était toute excitée par son histoire ou par son ac-croc-phile, Éric ne saurait dire.

"Étrange, pour sûr." Éric confirma d'un ton neutre.

"Et après…" Son petit jeu reprit de plus bel.

"Oui, après…" Éric était plus intéressé pour entendre la suite.

"Bill la déclara sienne mais il a menti, je peux t'assurer qu'elle était aussi vierge que l'enfant qui vient de naitre."

"Tu veux dire qu'elle n'avait pas été mordue auparavant."

"Non…oui, ça aussi, je veux dire que c'est une vierge, une vraie ! Et, elle n'est pas non plus très jeune! Elle doit avoir aux alentours de 25 ans! C'est mon don, j'en mettrais ma main à couper." Elle renchérit avec fierté.

"Elle est horrible?"

"Non, un vrai festin de roi, je t'assure. Blonde aux yeux blonds et des seins à se pâmer. Et son odeur : un délice."

"Est-ce que je me trompe ou nous sommes bien au 21e siècle ? Tous les humains sont-ils devenus des eunuques en Louisiane?" _Que cette découverte est revigorante_ pensa Eric. "Et où habite cette créature de rêve ?"

"Juste de l'autre côté du cimetière où est située la maison de Bill à Bon Temps. Et c'est une serveuse dans un bar du coin : chez Merlotte. Elle a quelque chose de spécial aussi."

"Tu veux dire en plus de tout cela?"

"Oui, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus au début, mais cela doit être une sorte de médium."

"Heureusement que je suis encore assis, je me réjouis à l'avance de la rencontrer maintenant, la dernière fois que j'ai eu une médium, mmmh," Eric se caressa l'entrejambe en anticipation, l'ennui quitta son visage l'espace d'un instant.

Entre temps, Diane avait fini et opéra la même routine qu'Eric avec son repas. L'homme partit, fermant la porte doucement.

"Pourquoi m'en as-tu informé? Bill ne rejoindra pas ton nid, tu le sais bien."

"Oui, mais il a refusé d'une façon peu élégante, et je ne souhaite pas laisser cela sans répercussion."

"Donc, je ne te dois rien?"

"Bien sûr que non, j'ai été si heureuse d'être invitée dans ton bureau, l'information est gratuite et toute à ta disposition, Shérif." Diane s'exprimait de façon servile. Eric appréciait son pouvoir, sachant qu'elle lui signifiait son obédience par cette phrase. Son nid a toujours été un ramassis de fauteurs de troubles pour leurs shérifs successifs. Elle avait donc tout intérêt à être dans ses bonnes grâces.

"Ce fut un plaisir." Et par cette phrase, Diane sut qu'elle devait partir. Éric se perdit dans ses pensées.

_Cette soirée a été des plus utiles pour une fois, mélanger la nourriture, la baise et l'échange de ragots n'est pas mon passe temps favori, mais cela reste la meilleure manière pour un shérif de connaitre le bouche à oreille. Et avec cette punaise de Diane, je suis assuré d'avoir les potins les plus juteux. __Je ne fais pas confiance à Bill. __Diane a toujours eu un faible pour lui, même si il ne l'a tringlé qu'une fois. __Pauvre fille, elle devrait se faire soigner. __OK, je deviens un peu trop cynique sur ce coup là. Donc voyons comment utiliser cette nouvelle…_

"Pam"

"Oui maître?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris bien sûr.

Note : Cette histoire commence au livre 1, après le chapitre 3. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit du jour après celui où Dawn a été retrouvée morte et que Sookie prévoit d'aller à Fangtasia dans 2 jours avec Bill.

Chapitre 2 : Eric, mon nom est Eric Northman

_Plus tard cette nuit là au bar « chez Merlotte »_

Eric connaissait cet endroit, un bar-restaurant familial. En tant que propriétaire de bar, il regardait toujours avec grand intérêt les établissements similaires dans sa zone de chalandise. Le seul intérêt de ce concurrent local résidait dans le fait que son propriétaire était un "transformeur ». Si une de ses serveuses était vraiment une médium, ce lieu était vraiment un aimant pour le paranormal.

Le parking n'était même pas recouvert de bitume et il était mal éclairé. Un trou pour péquenauds, voilà ce que c'était. A l'extérieur, la façade était toute délabrée et la caravane au fond cachée seulement partiellement.

_J'espère que cela vaut le coup, _pensa Éric. _En même temps, j'ai connu pire, bien pire au... 11__e__ siècle peut-être? _

Éric ouvrit la porte. La salle était pleine à bondée avec plusieurs groupes, des équipes sportives de Bon Temps, un groupe d'étudiants, un groupe de collègues de travail, des touristes, des familles et des couples de toutes sortes.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer semblait-il. Alors que sa stature s'inscrivait dans l'embrasure, les bavardages s'arrêtèrent. Il balaya la salle du regard pour comprendre ce qui ce passait. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

D'accord, quelques fois, des gens, surtout des femmes, le fixaient bouche bée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Peut-être n'aimaient-ils pas les étrangers, bizarre dans cette partie de la Louisiane plutôt renommée pour son hospitalité.

Il se dirigea directement vers le bar et dès qu'il salua Sam, tout le monde se remit à parler.

"Sam."

"Eric."

"Comment vont les affaires?"

"Comme tu peux voir," répondit Sam en essayant de faire bonne figure. Vampires et transformeurs n'étaient pas connus pour entretenir de très bonnes relations.

"Puis-je rester un peu et donner des flyers pour mon bar?"

"Je t'en prie, mais mes clients ne sont pas vraiment « ta cible », comme les gens du marketing aiment à le dire.", répliqua Sam, occupé à servir des pichets de bière et de cocktail.

"Oui, nous verrons bien. Je ne savais pas que tu servais aussi des vampires. J'ai vu l'auto collant sur la porte."

"Tout à fait, les vampires sont les bienvenus ici."

Éric gloussa. "Depuis quand?"

"Depuis qu'un vampire a emménagé à Bon Temps."

"Bill Compton vient ici?" Éric s'enquit.

"Ouais."

"Étonnant. Quelques fois les gens changent même les vampires." Éric balaya la salle de son regard. "Et bien, je vais m'asseoir à une de tes tables et passer un agréable moment dans ton bar si accueillant pour les vampires, qui peut se vanter dès à présent d'avoir son deuxième client à crocs."

"A ta guise." Répliqua Sam d'une voix neutre.

Pendant leur papotage, Éric avait eu le temps d'observer les serveuses aller et venir. Il n'était pas dur déterminer laquelle était « sa cible » de la soirée et sa section.

Dès qu'Éric fut assis, Sookie l'accueillit tout sourire.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Sookie. Nous pouvons vous offrir le choix entre les parfums suivants pour True Blood : A, B and O, tous disponibles en positif ou négatif. Que souhaitez-vous ?"

« Hum, Sookie, je suis enchanté par votre offre. Si j'osais, je vous demanderais de pouvoir puiser directement à la source, mais je ne veux pas vous effrayer ma chère. Puis-je sentir votre main pour m'inspirer ? » la cajola -t-il.

Il connaissait déjà son rhésus, mais voulait voir si elle objecterait un contact de sa part.

Pas du tout. Au contraire elle sembla plus sereine une fois que sa main la toucha.

"O positif me conviendra très bien, Sookie."

"Hein, oui, tout de suite."

Une Sookie toute rougissante partit chercher la bouteille de True Blood.

« Vous êtes vraiment efficace, peut-être pourriez-vous me donner des conseils. »

« Des conseils, à propos de quoi monsieur ? »

« Appelez-moi Éric. Mon nom est Éric Northman et je suis propriétaire d'un club à Shreveport. »

« Fangtasia ? » _Put… ? __Comment sait-elle? En plus Diane avait raison elle est pure._

« Comment connaissez-vous le nom de mon club ? » demanda-t-il surpris, même si il fit le nécessaire pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

« Je sais lire, et vous portez un t-shirt de Fangtasia. » s'esclaffa Sookie.

« Ah, bien sûr, vous connaissez mon club ? »répliqua Éric très embarrassé_. Est-ce son pouvoir ? Faire perdre leur tête aux vampires ? Les faire tourner en bourrique ? Northman, pour l'amour de Thor reprends-toi !_

« Je ne connais que sa réputation, mais pouvons-nous parler pendant ma coupure dans 20 minutes ? » Sookie continua sur un ton digne d'une femme d'affaires.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir. » dit Éric d'un ton enjôleur.

Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Éric put admirer ses courbes exquises toutes en rondeur et ses cheveux ondulant au gré de sa démarche. Il riait intérieurement de sa propre stupidité.

_Oui, elle vaut le déplacement pour sûr, qu'elle soit médium ou pas, je m'en fiche complètement. Diane n'en était même pas sure de toute manière. Il est plus agréable de regarder Sookie que cette bouteille dégoûtante – mon excuse pour être assis ici._

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? » La voix provenait de la table juste derrière lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait baisser sa garde sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui n'était pas digne du guerrier qu'il était.

« Certainement pas » répondit-il abruptement. Cette femme n'était vraiment son type : maigrelette, des yeux tristes et trop de maquillage.

Son esprit repartit de plus bel à vagabonder : _Oui, cette Sookie a des yeux joyeux, doux comme ceux des filles de Scandinavie pendant ma vie humaine au printemps. Je m'égare, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Et avec cette simple réflexion, les souvenirs de ces jours heureux refirent surface. Les sons d'une vie simple et heureuse : des enfants en train de jouer, des femmes papotant en petits groupes sur la place, son père, le chef du village surpassant tous les hommes assemblés de sa grande taille lors des préparatifs pour le prochain raid en l'honneur du quinzième anniversaire d'Éric. Son premier raid ! Wanda écoutait à sa droite, Lars se tenait de l'autre côté.

Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il savait que son frère aîné ne serait pas choisi pour être le futur chef. Bjorn était réputé pour être sage mais il serait plus à sa place en tant que second, et malgré la jeunesse d'Eric, son aptitude à commander était ce qui le caractérisait. Son père lui avait déjà indiqué qu'il serait un meilleur choix.

« Eric, il est l'heure de ma pause, puis-je me joindre à vous ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et à sa série publiée en France sous le titre générique : la communauté du sud.

Chapitre 3 : Premier contact

"Eric, c'est l'heure de ma pause, puis-je me joindre à vous?

"Bien sûr, avec plaisir." Accepta Eric, reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Sookie se positionna en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table avec un verre d'eau.

"Pour commencer, avez-vous entendu parler des récents événements qui se sont déroulés à Bon Temps ?" demanda Sookie, l'air préoccupé.

"Je suis peut-être mort mais je lis les journaux. Je suppose que vous voulez parler du crime?"

"Des crimes en fait."

"J'admets que, peut-être, je ne les lis pas attentivement tous les jours. Et donc quel rapport avec moi? Et au passage, comment savez-vous ce que je suis?" Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Sookie marqua une pause un moment, tira deux photos de son tablier et les lui montra.

« Vous répondez à mes questions d'abord, et, je vous réponds après, marché conclu ?" Offrit-elle d'un ton assuré.

"Vous êtes dure en affaires, mais j'aime ça. Allez-y." Il sourit malgré lui, cette fille ne manque pas de culot! Il faut lui reconnaitre cela.

"Très bien. Avez-vous déjà vu ces femmes?"

"Oui, elles sont déjà venues dans mon bar, et j'ai 'testé' celle-là." Répondit-il doucement en montrant Dawn.

"Est-ce que par hasard, vous vous souvenez avec qui elles étaient ?"

"Pas si vite, ma belle. A mon tour maintenant." Il voulait lui faire bien comprendre qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à un vampire âgé de mille ans.

"Pardon..?" Sookie se tortilla nerveusement sur le banc, les yeux écarquillés.

"Comment savez-vous ce que je suis?"

Sookie se concentra anormalement sur son verre.

"Votre peau blanche?" Essaya-t-elle dans un murmure.

"Je ne crois pas."

"C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est évident pour moi." Elle semblait honteuse et se perdit dans ses pensées.

"Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne te ferai pas mal…à moins que tu ne me le demandes," la provoqua-t-il. "Non, tu n'es pas du type à aimer le fouet? Mais qui peut vraiment dire ?"

"Pfff…quoi qu'il en soit. Quelques fois, j'aimerais savoir aussi ce que je veux," murmura-t-elle perdue dans son monde intérieur regardant fixement le plateau de la table. Elle se ressaisit rapidement.

"Et évidemment, tu ne mens jamais?" Le défia-t-elle en souriant.

"Je te donne ma parole de guerrier. Sache que je suis craint par mes ennemis et respecté par mon peuple pour cela, jeune femme." Assura-t-il solennellement.

"Ha.., bon. Hum. Et bien voilà, je ne peux pas t'entendre. Plus précisément je ne peux pas entendre tes pensées," murmura-t-elle. "Et c'est très reposant!" Continua-t-elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Je suis reposant?! C'est bien la première fois de ma longue existence que l'on me qualifie par cet adjectif," gloussa-t-il. _Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas autant ri__._

"Et c'est tout ce que cela te fait? Tu n'es pas étonné par mon handicap?"

"Non, ma douce. Tu es loin d'être la plus étrange que j'aie rencontré, et ton talent est considéré comme un don parmi mon peuple. Pourquoi travailles-tu ici, à propos ? Tu pourrais être une femme fortunée."

"Ah oui, et comment? A l'école, je ne pouvais pas rester près des gens à moins qu'ils soient très simples, pour ne pas dire simplets."

"Rien dans la tête?"

"Ouais."

"Tu ne peux pas bloquer les pensées? Tu n'as pas trouvé moyen de construire des protections? Cela doit être épuisant."

"C'est l'histoire de ma vie."

Sam approcha nerveusement; "Chère, désolée de t'interrompre, mais Arlène aimerait prendre sa pause aussi."

"Oui, Sam, j'arrive."

Sam retourna aussitôt à son bar.

"Je dois retourner à Fangtasia aussi. Puis-je te revoir? J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ces crimes – Je suppose que le moment de flottement de mon arrivée était dû à ces événements. Je vais être occupé par mon travail, mais pourrais-tu envisager de me rendre visite à Fangtasia demain soir? Voici un flyer."

"Je m'occupe du créneau du déjeuner demain, donc je serai libre dans la soirée."

"Combien est-ce que je te dois pour la boisson?"

"C'est offert par la maison." Lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa sa main avec empressement et l'embrassa, tout en la regardant intensément. Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, il était parti, lui laissant sa carte de visite et un billet de cinquante dollars dans le creux de la main.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est avec grand plaisir que je reçois les commentaires (reviews) et que j'y réponds!

Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez recevoir un rappel dès qu'un nouveau chapitre est publié en vous inscrivant aux story alert. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici.


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris bien sûr.

Enfin après 3 jours d'essais infructueux pour télécharger mon document, ça marche!

Chapitre 4 : So excited (d'après le titre de la chanson des Pointer Sisters)

Alors que Sookie rentre chez elle après son travail, elle laisse libre court à ses pensées.

_Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à garder ma concentration sur la route après cette…rencontre ? (Jason et ses problèmes sont loin d'être mes préoccupations principales pour le moment), je viens juste de rencontrer un gentleman, le plus beau, le plus sexy, le plus drôle des vampires avec des épaules à tomber ? Ouh la la !_

_C'est vraiment ma chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi, en plus lui, il ne traine pas avec toutes les femmes qui lui font du gringue. Comme cette Suzy ou avec cette bande de dégénérés comme Diane et compagnie, en plus il veut me revoir, LUI, pas comme Bill. __Bill ? Oh mince! J'ai oublié, nous devions aller à Fangtasia! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? __Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrrive? Bill me semblait attirant mais maintenant je n'ai plus qu'Eric à l'esprit. Ca doit être hormonal. Comme je ne peux pas sortir avec des humains, je suis toute excitée dès que j'entrevoie une opportunité avec un vampire. Après tout je suis comme tout le monde, j'aspire à établir des relations, qu'elles soient sexuelles ou amicales ou sexuelles ou affectives ou sexuelles, hum, est-ce que j'ai pensé à dire relations sexuelles ?_

Elle roulait à présent dans Hummingbird road.

_Il faudrait peut-être que je prenne des somnifères, si je veux être reposée pour mon travail au moment du déjeuner, je suis si excitée ! So excited ! _Elle continua son chemin en chantant la chanson des Pointer Sisters jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose un pied pour sortir de sa voiture dans la cour arrière de la maison. Elle prit des cachets, laissa un message pour Gran afin qu'elle la réveille au maximum à 10h30 et alla se coucher au plus vite.

Au même moment à Shreveport :

"Vraiment, Maitre? Je peux?" Les yeux de Pam luisaient de plaisir, elle se léchait sa lèvre supérieure d'excitation.

"Vas-y, ce soir je regarde." Eric lui tendit le fouet et s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil, les bras appuyés de chaque côté sur les accoudoirs, doigts entrecroisés devant lui.

Le premier coup de fouet résonna. « Han ». Le vampire de sexe féminin accroché au mur par des chaines d'argent était à peine reconnaissable. Eric ne se souvenait même pas à quel moment exactement la sentence avait été prononcée : trois, quatre ans ?

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'une main qui manquait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était bien pratique d'avoir encore quelqu'un pour s'entrainer. Après la Grande Annonce, ils devaient adopter un profil bas concernant cet aspect de leur nature. Les humains n'étaient plus suppliciés ici pour des raisons politiques évidentes. Ils avaient de la chance d'avoir encore ce vampire, son enfant appréciait tellement ce passe-temps. En fait, c'était la seule activité qui la sortait un tant soit peu de son ennui constant. Quel dommage qu'elle n'est pas pu être à ses côtés durant la troisième croisade au Moyen-Orient, il avait tellement appris alors.

"Alors Maître, qu'en est-il de la médium?" demanda Pam entre deux coups de fouet.

"Intéressant, à approfondir."

"Et que comptes-tu faire à son propos?" Elle s'arrêta pour enrouler le fouet, insatisfaite, et le laissa sur la table pour prendre une paire de pincettes et en faire bon usage.

"Tout d'abord, elle viendra à Fangtasia demain soir. Nous passerons quelques moments ensemble et je verrais."

"Passer du temps comme pour…un rendez-vous galant?" Pam était bouche bée, insouciante des cris assourdissants.

"Ne sois pas ridicule. C'est une pièce maitresse. Je ne peux pas me permettre une erreur à ce niveau. La manière forte ne peut plus être considérer comme une option viable."

"Chère Abby pourrait t'aider."

"Et qu'est-ce que cette charmante dame me recommanderait?" Eric sourit, il connaissait les habitudes de lecture de son enfant.

"De faire ses priorités tes priorités. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est une attitude de vampire, encore moins une attitude possible pour quelqu'un nommé Eric Northman, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit applicable dans le cas présent." Ricanna Pam.

"Pam, tu t'égares," menaça Eric en levant un sourcil.

"Désolée Maître, l'excitation due à la torture m'a tourné la tête, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée."

"Vilaine fille, regarde ce que tu fais. Les pincettes sont bien plus efficaces de cette façon-là. Ici, tu vois le nerf est là." Il lui indiqua calmement l'endroit et lui donna des conseils. Le hangar devint silencieux : le vampire s'était évanoui. Cela n'était plus amusant et Pam revint lourdement sur le sujet pour se distraire aux dépens d'Eric.

"Où l'emmèneras-tu?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Pour sortir. Tu ne prévois quand même pas de rester avec elle à Fangtasia?"

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que primo, elle sera effrayée par les ac-crocs-philes, si la moitié de ce que tu m'as dit à son propos est vrai, ou elle s'ennuiera car elle travaille dans un bar, secundo je ne pense pas qu'elle appréciera de te voir pendant "tes obligations professionnelles". Mais je peux m'occuper d'elle pour toi si tu préfères rester à Fangtasia." A ces mots, son sourire se fit éclatant et ses crocs descendirent.

"Tu ne l'as même pas rencontré."

"Je vois qu'elle a retenu ton attention, cela me suffit. Je connais tes gouts et l'eau me vient à la bouche rien qu'à y penser."

"Hum... Nous verrons si tu as une chance. Et tu as raison, je prévoirai quelque chose pour demain. C'est une fille simple, un endroit tranquille pour parler fera l'affaire."

"C'est tout ce que tu veux faire? Parler?" demanda Pam d'une voix frustrée.

"Bien sûr que non. Mais pourquoi se précipiter? Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m'a questionné sur ces femmes en premier lieu. Cela pourrait se révéler mauvais pour les affaires si toutes les clientes de Fangtasia étaient assassinées."

"Puisque tu le dis, je nettoie les instruments et je fermerai si cela te convient."

Il opina du chef, attrapa sa veste en cuir et s'en alla. Pam n'était pas dupe, elle savait quand son créateur n'était pas dans son état normal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note : Je dédicace ce chapitre à Mariaterese et à son (excellente) séance de torture dans son histoire putting the damage on suite de the devil you know (pour les anglophones uniquement).


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris bien sûr.

Chapitre 5: Fangtasia

Eric était en train d'examiner les comptes en repassant inlassablement sur la meme partie depuis une demie heure maintenant. Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place ou manquait, mais il ne saurait dire quoi, il revérifierai avec le comptable plus tard. Il appréhendait le rendez-vous, et avant de s'occuper de la comptabilité il avait tourné dans son bureau comme un lion en cage vérifiant si des grains de poussière ne s'étaient pas égarés ou réajustant les trombones sur ses documents depuis une heure. En fait, avoir parler avec son enfant lui avait donné une idée pour ce soir. Il y avait toujours plus d'idées dans deux cerveaux, trois si l'on comptait Chère Abby. Il sentit son enfant approcher.

"Oui, Pam. Entre." Pam entra, remorquant à sa suite une Sookie vêtue de blanc et rouge.

"Ton invitée est arrive. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai dû m'assurer que tous comprennent qu'elle était déjà prise." Ajouta-t-elle en montrant la main de Sookie dans la sienne.

"Longshadow était prêt à passer par dessus son bar et les autres avaient des yeux de loup style Tex Avery," dit-elle de son ton le plus morne.

"Oui, je comprends pourquoi." Murmura-t-il. Sookie se tenait devant le bureau, très embarassée par les remarques cyniques de Pam et par ce qu'elle avait dû expérimentée avant d'arriver au bureau. Elle était absolument éblouissante dans sa petite robe d'été. Eric était déjà dur comme le marteau de Thor.

"La prochaine fois, indique à tes invites de venir directement à l'entrée et de ne pas faire la queue comme tout le monde.," continua-t-elle sarcastiquement

"Laisse nous." Répliqua Eric de son ton le plus froid, ses yeux ne s'éloignant jamais de Sookie.

"Sookie, je suis enchanté de te voir. Assieds toi," indiqua-t-il en montrant le canapé avec une voix et un sourire accueillants.

"Pffou. Merci, j'en ai bien besoin."

"As-tu déclenché uine émeute dans mon club? J'espère que tu es bien assuré." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la titiller encore plus.

"Non, non, bien sûr que non. A dire vrai, je n'ai rien compris. Pam a remplacé quelqu'un à l'entrée, j'étais dans la file d'attente; elle m'a repéré tout de suite (je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs) et s'est présentée, quand un vampire a essayé de me parler. Elle l'a attrapé par la gorge et l'a envoyé 20 mètres plus loin au moins, en déclarant "elle est à mon maître", juste avant de me tirer ici à une vitesse que j'ai eu du mal à suivre." Elle reprit son souffle. "Peut-être que tu peux m'expliquer à quoi cela rime?"

"Expliquer quoi? Que tu es superbe? Que tu ne peux pas être à portée de vampires sans protection? Et que dans cette partie de la Louisiane, ma protection est ce qu'il y a de mieux?"

"Ah, uh, hum, je suis sensée te dire merci? Et la démonstration de violence?"

"Quelle violence?"

"Tu sais, Pam et l'autre vampire?"

Eric s'esclaffa doucement; elle ne connaissait vraiment rien aux façons de faire des vampires.

"Nous sommes des créatures violentes, Sookie. Nous sommes des créatures incroyablement fortes, violentes et sadiques." Lui indiqua Eric d'un ton neutre.

Elle le fixa sans vouloir y croire "Même toi?"

"Je contrôle mieux mes instincts parce que je suis plus âgé, c'est tout." Répondit-il d'une voix caressante. Il levat la tête.

"Oui Pam?" La porte s'ouvrit.

"Maitre, j'ai besoin de ta signature," demanda Pam, tenant des papiers en main. Dans un ton trop bas pour l'oreille humaine, elle ajouta _"C'est une urgence."_

"Entre."

"Ici, s'il te plait," Pam pointa son doigt à un endroit à l'envers d'une feuille de papier. _"Le nid de Diane est dans nos murs."_

Il signa le document, et elle quitta la pièce.

"Aimerais-tu une glace, Sookie?" lui demanda–t-il d'un ton décontracté.

"Oui, avec plaisir." Répondit Sookie très heureuse de partir du club.

Suite à cet échange, ils partirent par la porte arrière donnant sur le parking où la Corvette rouge les attendait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chapitre très court, mais si j'ai 2 reviews supplémentaires, le prochain viendra à la vitesse de l'éclair.


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Vous êtes formidable, une heure après ma publication du chapitre 5, deux lectrices se sont manifestées, j'ai donc maintenant deux lectrices officielles, serait-il présomptueux d'en espérer trois pour le prochain chapitre ? En attendant, chose promise… :

Chapitre 6: Des glaces au Japon

Le trajet du Fangtasia au glacier fut rapide et silencieux. Sookie se concentrait sur les rues sombres de Shreveport qui défilaient et Eric la laissait reprendre ses esprits.

La boutique était en centre ville dans une partie de la ville rénovée et l'enseigne indiquait « les glaces du Nirvana » en lettres lumineuses roses et mauves. Sur la vitrine, la phrase publicitaire promettait le plus grand choix de la ville.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur Eldorado, Sookie ne put se retenir de s'exclamer: "Miam", avec un visage extatique.

Eric sourit. "Ca me fait plaisir d'entendre que tu approuves mon choix, et j'espère que tu me gratifieras de plus de sons de cette nature. »

"Je pensais que j'étais ici pour t'informer à propos des crimes."

"Ne sois pas naïve," répliqua-t-il, lui prenant la main. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour la retirer.

La boutique du glacier était décorée dans le style indien, mais le propriétaire derrière le comptoir était loin de l'être. Jerry était blanc comme un linge avec des yeux bleus au milieu d'un visage joufflu. Eric lui fit un signe de tête et présenta Sookie. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement sa nature; un vampire qui vend de la glace?

"Que souhaitez-vous, Sookie?" Demanda Jerry tout sourire (mais crocs rentrés).

"Un brownie boat avec de la glace parfum tiramisu et cappuccino, avec des cookies aux pépites de chocolat, je vous prie." Sookie regarda autour d'elle, se demandant comment ils allaient trouver une place, la boutique, fréquentée principalement par des couples, était bondée.

"Eric, voici les tests dont nous avions parlé. Peux-tu prendre le plateau et je te rejoins à votre table avec la commande de la demoiselle ?"

"Bien sûr." Dit Eric en prenant le petit plateau avec huit petites coupes et une cuillère.

Il franchit une porte avec un panneau indiquant "réservé au personnel", Sookie à sa suite, et à la fin du couloir ils arrivèrent rapidement de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Sitôt la porte extérieure franchie ils arrivèrent à un jardin japonais où deux sieges et une table en bois exotique les attendaient. De nombreux flambeaux étaient disséminés dans le jardin et sur la table.

"Je n'aurais jamais imagine qu'un tel lieu existait à Shreveport!" s'exclama Sookie.

Ils étaient à peine assis que Jerry arrivait avec le brownie boat et l'eau.

"Merci, Jerry." Sookie arbora une mine gourmande, mais son attention fut attirée par le plateau d'Eric.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Sookie s'enquit des coupes.

"C'est une expérimentation concernant un nouveau produit pour mon club et peut-être pour d'autres clubs de vampires si c'est concluant. Il y a les quatre « parfums » de sang en sorbet comme tu aimes à les appeler, avec les rhésus positifs et négatifs."

"Avec du vrai sang?"

"Non, ce serait trop coûteux, mais Jerry les a fabriqué à partir de Royal Blended. Ma bonne volonté s'arrête à ce niveau là."

"Eh bien commençons notre dégustation avant que cela ne fonde!"

Ceci dit, ils prirent tous deux leurs cuillères, complètement déconnectés du reste du monde.

Après avoir testé leur dessert respectif, ils conclurent tous les deux que Jerry était un artiste.

"Donc, tu ne sembles pas connaitre grand chose aux vampires. Suis-je le premier que tu voies?"

"Oh non, mon voisin est aussi un vampire."

"Bill Compton?"

"Oui, tu le connais?"

"Oui, en quelque sorte. Chaque nouveau vampire de cette zone doit me déclarer son arrivée et nous nous croisons de temps en temps. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais le monde est petit quand on est vampire."

"Dernièrement, mon chemin a croisé celui d'une bande étrange : Diane, Liam et Malcolm."

"Ceux là ne font pas de bonne publicité pour les vampires. Je ne peux qu'espérer que tu ne les a pas croisé seule."

"Bill était là et il leur a dit que j'étais sienne."

"Et, tu l'es?"

"Non, je ne sais même pas ce que cela veut dire!"

"Il voulait leur signifier que tu lui appartiens et qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut te baiser et se nourrir de toi." Eric entamait sereinement la quatrième coupe.

"Et c'est ce que Pam sous-entendait quand elle disait "elle est à mon maitre"?" Sookie resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés.

"Etait-ce vrai? Avec Bill?" Il contre-attaqua.

"Non, c'était pour ma protection!"

"Donc tu comprends que Pam utilise la même ruse."

"Oui, mais c'est ce que nous sommes – je veux dire les humains – pour vous: baise et bouffe?!"

"En gros, oui." Eric confirma en goutant la sixième coupe.

"Tu vis dans un monde où les seuls qui comptent sont les vampires?!" S'exclama-t-elle.

A ce moment-là, on peut dire qu'il était bienvenu qu'ils soient seuls dans le jardin parce Sookie était vraiment proche d'exploser.

"Sookie, t'ai-je déjà mal traité?" Demanda Eric d'un ton morne.

"Non." Répondit-elle confuse.

"Donc essaie de comprendre mes valeurs et j'essayerai de comprendre les tiennes. D'accord?"

"Je pense pouvoir faire ça." Accepta-t-elle à contrecœur.

"Ne fais pas d'erreur d'appréciation. Nous utilisons les ac-crocs-philes, mais c'est dans les deux sens. Les vampires sont juste des objets sexuels pour eux, et pour nous ce sont de vulgaires poches de sang."

"Beurck."

"Tu es différente, parce que toi tu respectes toutes les personnes quelles qu'elles soient. Avec toi," il marqua une pause, "je me sens à nouveau comme un homme pour la première fois depuis mille ans." Lui confessa-t-il doucement.


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris bien sûr.

Tous les lecteurs et surtout lectrices sont les bienvenues pour cliquer sur le bouton vert en bas, même pour mettre salut, ça me prouvera que les statistiques sont véritables...Merci.

Chapitre 7: Le ciel peut attendre

… « Tu es différente, tu respectes les personnes quelles qu'elles soient. Avec toi, » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, «je me sens comme un homme pour la première fois en mille ans.» Avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Tout à coup, les seuls bruits furent ceux du jardin, le doux gargouillis du ruisseau artificiel, les insectes nocturnes. Le temps était suspendu. Sookie était une statue.

« Mais je n'attendrai pas plus, à l'inverse de ce qu'un humain ferait. » A ces mots, il se leva trop vite pour être perçu, se tint en un éclair à ses côtés et l'aida à le rejoindre doucement. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des siècles : tendrement et avec précaution.

Sookie était apparemment plus que consentante. Elle agrippa ses mains autour de son cou avec énergie alors qu'ils approfondirent leur baiser et se perdirent dans leur étreinte, il la prit dans ses bras et commença à s'élever dans les airs. Cela l'arrêta : « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je t'emmène plus loin dans le jardin, ne t'en fais pas. Mon don est de voler. » Murmura-t-il, occupé à embrasser tous les points stratégiques de son cou et de ses épaules.

« Comme Superman ? » plaisanta-t-elle en gémissant.

« Il n'y en avait qu'une comme toi. » sourit-il.

Il atterrit à peu de distance de leur point de départ, une petite concavité cachée, par les arbres et les buissons, était garni de matelas qui semblaient très confortables comme Sookie pu le constater grâce aux nombreuses bougies et flambeaux répartis aussi dans cette partie du jardin. Elle fit le tour de l'emplacement du regard et se tourna pour lui faire face. Eric pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle était très, très en colère.

« Tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu n'avais rien prévu, hein ? » Commença Sookie de façon incisive.

« Je suis toujours prêt, quelles que soient les possibilités, c'est ma nature. C'est ce qui m'a permis de vivre mille ans, ma très chère. » Répliqua-t-il doucement.

« Et tu me prends pour qui ? » Elle fixait intensément les matelas.

« Une femme adulte, toujours vierge, et morte de trouille de prendre une décision. »

« Que…comment, » elle s'arrêta, pétrifiée, fixant Éric dans les yeux.

« Viens, je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras, si tu le permets. »

« Tout d'abord, explique. » Elle n'en menait pas large.

« Mon odorat de vampire est très développé, c'est grâce à lui que je le sais. Mais Diane avait vendu la mèche auparavant pendant une conversation. »

« Ha…je me sens vraiment stupide…Tu sais tout de moi, tu m'as manipulé comme une marionnette depuis le début, » elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, « en même temps, tu ne me caches rien alors que tu le devrais pour me garder sous contrôle ??? Je ne te suis plus. »

« Je veux que tu sois avec moi par choix, c'est tout. Et sache que mon propos n'est pas de te prendre ta virginité ce soir, mais simplement de partager un moment d'intimité.

« Donc, je me suis méprise à ton sujet ? »

« Pas vraiment, je suis aussi dur qu'un roc et je rêve de te BAISER toute la nuit, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Tu as besoin de plus de considération, donc je suis prêt à mettre mes impulsions de côté pour te satisfaire, » et il ajouta sur un ton plus bas, « si tu le veux. »

Il remarqua que son petit discours avait donné de bons résultats ; les joues de Sookie étaient rubicondes et ses yeux pleins de stupéfaction, de convoitise aussi. Elle tendit sa main droite dans sa direction. A vitesse vampirique, il fut à ses côtés pour saisir ses lèvres avec les siennes avec voracité, tout en se débrouillant pour qu'elles lui soient douces.

En un mouvement fluide, ils se retrouvèrent dans la niche. Eric promena ses mains sur elle de la tête aux genoux par dessus sa robe, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Sookie sentit son corps entrer en combustion spontané, suppliant pour en avoir plus. Eric se recula un peu pour la contempler. « Sookie, amante (1), je parlais sérieusement. Pour ce soir, je ne t'enlèverai pas ta robe et je n'irai pas plus loin non plus.

« Tu délires, n'est ce pas ? » dit Sookie à moitié dépitée.

"Je délire autant que ceux qui racontent que les vampires existent, et mon délire va se concrétiser ce soir. » Rigola-t-il doucement.

« Et tu n'as pas besoin de te nourrir ? Tu ne veux pas mon sang ? » Essaya-t-elle pour le séduire.

« Mon corps réclame ton sang à corps et à cri, mais me nourrir de ton sang signifierait que je désirerais avoir ton corps par la même occasion de la façon la plus débridée qui soit.

"Et?"

"Et tu n'es pas prête."

« C'est quoi ton plan me faire dépérir d'ennui ? »

« Tu ne semblais pas vraiment en train de t'ennuyer il y a deux minutes. »

« Réponds moi, as-tu un planning à suivre ? » le tourmenta-t-elle essayant d'attraper un de ses croc avec sa langue.

« Oui, un planning tout à fait au point, en fait. » répliqua-t-il en suçant sa lèvre inférieure pour l'arrêter.

« Et quand comptes-tu le mettre en pratique ? »

« N'étais-tu pas celle qui se plaignait de ne pas connaitre tes préférences hier ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Peut-être pensais-tu que je n'avais pas entendu mais j'ai une ouïe fine. Pour répondre à ta question, cela dépend du temps que tu me consacreras pendant les jours à venir. » Il caressa à peine le tissu couvrant son décolleté, et le corps de Sookie trembla tout de suite.

« Demain c'est mon jour de repos. Au départ, je devais enquêter à Fangtasia. » Chuchota une Sookie toute tremblotante, embrassant la clavicule d'Eric.

« Donc, de toutes façons nous aurions été amenés à nous rencontrer. »

« Oui, avec ton particularisme et mes compétences, nous devions nous rencontrer. Et je n'aurais pas parié un dollar, si un jour on m'avait soutenu que je serai redevable à Diane. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Note sur la traduction de lover: Normalement, la traduction exacte de lover est maitresse, mais en français, employé tel quel cela à une connotation hors contexte (de type sado maso pour être plus précise, je laisse de côté la connotation scolaire peu crédible dans ce contexte), j'ai donc opté pour le terme désuet d'amante, terme vieux français que l'on retrouve notamment dans les pièces de Molière et qui (me) convient puisque 1 Eric a vécu à cette période et 2 étymologiquement parlant la traduction est plus proche ainsi même si à l'époque ce terme n'indiquait pas des relations sexuelles avérées.


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à C Harris, évidemment!

Merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes formidables!

Chapitre 8

_Eric et Sookie sont toujours dans le jardin japonais, appréciant pleinement chaque moment dans la niche confortable._

« Il est tard, rentrons. » dit Eric en aidant Sookie à se remettre debout.

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ? J'ai l'impression que ça ne fait que 10 minutes. Ca ne peut pas être l'heure de partir»

Eric sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. "Nous sommes ici depuis trois heures. Je suis désolé d'interrompre ce moment mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ces crimes avant que nous nous séparions ce soir. »

Il prit Sookie dans ses bras pour repartir de l'autre côté du jardin par les airs.

« Tiens, Jerry a débarrassé nos glaces » remarqua-t-elle.

« As-tu encore faim ? »

« Pas de nourriture » dit-elle les yeux luisants de désirs.

« Je vois. » il lui prit la main et ils rebroussèrent chemin. La boutique était presque vide et Jerry attendait que ses derniers clients partent en mode repos derrière son comptoir.

Il reprit conscience peu après leur entrée. « Eh bien Eric, comment étaient les sorbets ? »

« Très bons, je dois le reconnaître. Quand pourras-tu faire la première livraison à Fangtasia ? »

« Si tu veux toutes les sortes, je peux te livrer dans deux semaines avec 6 litres de chaque pour commencer. »

« Entendu. A bientôt. »

"Eric." Jerry hocha la tête.

"Au revoir Jerry."

« Au revoir Sookie. »

Suite à cet échange, ils partirent, cette fois le bras d'Eric entourant la taille de Sookie jusqu'à la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager et fut derrière le volant presque instantanément à la grande surprise de Sookie.

« Il va falloir que je m'y habitue, je suppose. » dit-elle le souffle coupé.

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit-il confiant, « maintenant je suis toute ouïe concernant les crimes. »

Sookie fit le résumé des événements comme elle le put à propos de l'assassinat des deux femmes, décrivant leur travail et leurs fréquentations habituelles : beaucoup d'amants entre autres des vampires.

« Si ces femmes n'ont pas été drainées de leur sang, pourquoi enquêter à Fangtasia ? »

« Elles avaient d'anciennes marques de crocs dans le cou. »

« Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Peut-être que ce qu'elles ont en commun à part leur travail c'est leur fréquentation. Si c'est vraiment le cas, même si tu n'as pas le même type de vie, tu es une victime potentielle, Sookie. »

« Non, nous n'avons rien fait et la seule personne qui sait où j'allais est ma grand-mère ! »

« Et n'est-il pas de notoriété publique que tu connais un autre vampire à part moi ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Et que vous vous êtes rencontré plusieurs fois ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Nous devons aller chercher ta voiture à Fangtasia. Je vais te raccompagner à Bon temps..."

« Avec plaisir, » dit-elle en lui caressant la cuisse droite.

« …pour parler de demain et pour m'assurer de ta sécurité. » lui assura-t-il en arrivant sur le parking de Fangtasia.

Dès qu'il fut garé, Pam sortit par la porte arrière et les approcha.

« Maitre »

"Pam »

« Tout va bien ? »

"Oui, tout est sous contrôle," dit-elle, les narines dilatées tout en fixant Sookie, "pas comme ta soirée si mon odorat ne me trompe pas. » Murmura-t-elle mielleusement. « Ca serait bien la première fois, mais j'aurais pu être plus efficace. »

« Tu es vraiment une épine dans mon pied, peut-être que des tenailles pourraient m'être utiles » marmonna-t-il de façon menaçante.

« Mmm, arrête je vais être toute excitée, » lui sourit-elle, tous crocs dehors.

« Pfff, bon j'ai besoin de toi pour emmener mon véhicule chez moi. Je ne serai pas là demain, appelle-moi si besoin. »

« Tu pars dans cette…chose?!!!" Ricana-t-elle, indiquant la voiture de Sookie.

« Je reviens de suite, » informa-t-il Sookie. « J'ai juste besoin d'un moment avec mon enfant. »

« Bien sûr »

En un éclair, Sookie se retrouva seule sur le parking et elle fit le nécessaire pout s'installer dans sa voiture confortablement. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que la porte côté passager s'ouvre et qu'un Eric rasséréné ne s'assoie. Sookie sortit du parking et fut bientôt en dehors des limites de la ville de Shreveport en direction de Bon temps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais entre toi et Pam. »

Nous avions besoin d'avoir une explication, c'est tout. Pam est toujours partante pour me tester, et avec toi à proximité, cela devient trop facile. »

« Elle est ton enfant, ça veut dire que tu l'as engendré ? »

« Oui, il y a des siècles. »

« Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas ta compagne, elle est superbe. »

« Elle a été une partenaire sexuelle au début mais il est presque impossible pour deux vampires de rester ensemble pour une longue période. Cela est même mal vu parmi mon espèce. A titre d'exemple, le couple de ce type qui a duré le plus longtemps à ma connaissance est Bill et Lorena, sa créatrice. Ils sont restés ensemble cinquante ans, je crois. En plus, maintenant Pam est surtout attirée par les femmes. »

« Ah ! Efficace avec moi, c'était une sorte de proposition sexuelle ? »

"En quelque sorte. Elle cherche à me faire enrager. Mais peut-être que tu préfères les femmes ? » demanda-t-il de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Non, tu peux aller avec Pam, …si vous me laisser jouer les voyeurs. » rigola-t-il.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, s'étouffant.

« Eric, le premier plan me semble bien mieux. »

« A ta guise, je serai à ton domicile trente minutes après le crépuscule. »

Il laissa sa main s'égarer sur son genou sans avoir l'air d'y prêter attention tout en continuant à bavarder et commença à effleurer sa cuisse de plus en plus haut. Sookie ne dit rien, se mordant la lèvre et essayant de se concentrer sur la route péniblement.

« Qu'as…qu'as-tu en tête…pour demain ? »

« Mmm, je suppose que tu veux plus que des baisers ? »

« Euh, …oui…oui. » hoqueta-t-elle, pendant qu'il approchait lentement de son entrejambe.

« Tu aimes la douceur ? »

« Oui » dit-elle le regard enfiévré, les bras tremblotants.

« Gare-toi sur le bord de la route, très chère, tu me sembles sous tension. »

Ils étaient juste au niveau de la forêt avant Bon Temps ; la route était déserte à cette heure de la nuit.

« D'accord" répondit-elle comme sous hypnose.

Elle s'exécuta et coupa le moteur. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Sookie fut allongée dans son siège sans qu'elle sut comment, sa ceinture de sécurité retirée, sa robe relevée, son slip envolé, et Eric était penché sur ses lèvres humides pour la gouter avec délice. Les gémissements de Sookie gagnèrent en intensité accompagnant les mouvements de sa langue.

« Mon Dieu, priez pour moi ! »

Doué pour les opérations multi tâches, il caressait ses seins, l'un comme l'autre, doucement au début puis de plus en plus fort, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sur ses tétons. Sookie ne se contrôlait plus ; elle attrapa les cheveux du vampire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa jouissance vint rapidement.

"Oh Eric, Eric, ERIC, ERIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Elle haletait, encore sous le contrecoup pendant qu'Eric l'embrassait sur les cuisses et continuait à la caresser plus doucement. Alors que ses gémissements s'arrêtèrent, il la prit sur ses genoux, son corps toujours secoué de spasmes.

Après quelques moments, elle reprit son souffle.

« Cela faisait partie de ton plan ? Je suis tout à fait pour. »

« Pas vraiment, je me suis laissé entrainer par mon désir, mais j'ai quand même réussi à me maitriser un peu. Avec toi, je ne suis même plus maitre de mon propre jeu. »

« Est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance ? » Elle l'embrassa en lui donnant des smacks sur la bouche.

Il soupira, « Avec mon rang, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre la tête. Je suis le shérif de la zone 5, et mes gens compte sur moi. Malheureusement, la seule chose présente à mon esprit est de t'attacher à moi par un lien indestructible. »

"De m'attacher à toi? Comment cela ? »

"C'est difficile à expliquer, il n'y a pas de terme équivalent pour les humains, le plus proche serait le mariage. Mais à ce niveau, le divorce n'est pas possible ; c'est plus important qu'une promesse ou un contrat. »

« Tu me fais une demande en mariage ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que toi et moi nous avons cette possibilité. Mais à présent, » il la reposa dans son siège, « nous devons aller chez toi. »

Elle remit sa ceinture en place et conduisit silencieusement jusqu'à la maison de sa grand-mère. Alors qu'ils approchaient, il demanda suite à une rapide observation des alentours: « cette maison est isolée, tu vis seule ? »

« Seulement avec ma grand-mère. »

« Et tu n'as pas d'hommes dans ta famille ? »

« Si mon frère Jason. »

"Pourquoi ne s'occupe-t-il pas de vous?"

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Nous pouvons nous occuper de nous même ! Les femmes se prennent en charge au 21ème siècle, je gagne de quoi vivre. »

« Oui, je sais que tu gagnes de quoi vivre, enfin, je dirais plutôt de quoi survivre. »

« Je n'ai pas honte d'être serveuse, je fais bien ce travail et ça m'aide pour ma télépathie.»

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais. Tes dernières vacances remontent à quand ? »

« Je ne sais plus, mais ça n'a aucune importance. »

« Quand as-tu prévu de changer de voiture ? »

« Elle marche bien. »

« Un moteur va rarement à plus de 200 000 kilomètres et le tien affiche 250 000. » ajouta-t-il froidement.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Si, ça me regarde. »

« Je viens juste de te rencontrer ! Ne peux-tu attendre un peu avant de vouloir diriger ma vie? C'est la manière habituelle de procéder pour un vampire ? »

« Pas du tout. Habituellement, nous nous comportons comme des salopards. Je suppose que c'est ma façon toute personnelle de me comporter avec toi et je n'en ai pas honte. » Ils étaient toujours dans la voiture devant la façade arrière décrépie de la maison. « Demain, je t'enverrai quelqu'un pour mettre en place un système de sécurité. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité ! »

« Tu as raison, tu as besoin de protection et ta grand-mère aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Sookie était estomaquée. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

"Puis-je faire le tour de ta maison avant de partir?"

« Oui, je t'en prie. » dit Sookie, tout en recherchant la proximité de son corps alors qu'ils montaient les marches et entrèrent dans la demeure paisible, Sookie alluma plusieurs lumières sur son passage.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai que du True Blood. » commença-t-elle comme une hôtesse parfaite.

« Ca n'a aucune importance, je ne suis pas là pour ça. » répliqua-t-il en vérifiant les portes et les fenêtres. Sookie alla se verser un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas terrible, il y a besoin d'améliorations. »

« Ne peux-tu te contenter de m'embrasser, et penser à autre chose ? »

« Je peux toujours obéir à ta première suggestion. » Alors qu'il s'approchait, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Qui est là ? » Sookie demanda surprise.

« C'est Bill, j'ai vu de la lumière. » Elle ouvrit la porte.

« Salut Bill. Tu as bien eu mon message pour l'annulation ? Je suis désolée, mais comme j'étais occupée ce soir je ne pouvais pas t'appeler directement. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Eric apparut à la vue de Bill derrière Sookie, Bill hocha la tête, « Eric. »

« Bill »

« Ca va. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, j'espère." Dit Bill entre ses dents.

« Oui, plus tard. A bientôt. »

Elle ferma la porte et se retourna vers Eric.

« Où en étions nous ?

"Là," répondit –il en se jetant avec gourmandise sur ses lèvres.


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris.

Désolée d'avoir tardé mais j'essaye de livrer dans les temps une histoire pour le concours d'Halloween, histoire qui est consultable en exclusivité en français.

Chapitre 9

Alors qu'Eric frappa à la porte le jour suivant, il n'était pas sure de l'accueil qui allait lui être réservé. Il avait donné des instructions à Gary, l'homme qu'il employait habituellement pour les travaux de construction et liés aussi à la sécurité pour s'occuper au plus vite de la maison de Sookie et Gary savait ce que voulait dire aussi vite que possible pour Éric.

Une fois qu'il avait garé sa Corvette rouge, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se frayer un passage au milieu des ouvriers et des matériaux jonchant la place. La maison et l'allée était en si piteux état, qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Sookie ouvrit rapidement, vêtue de la plus exquise longue robe virginale en tissu diaphane. Alors qu'il la contemplait, ses pensées s'égarèrent. Sookie ne ressemblait en rien à Wanda, son amie d'enfance mais il ne put s'empêcher de se la rappeler avec cette robe. Wanda n'était pas seulement, son amie d'enfance, c'était la première femme avec laquelle il avait fait l'amour. Il n'avait jamais plus pensé à elle pendant des siècles, seule Sookie avait réveillé ces souvenirs.

Sookie fronça des sourcils exagérément, et alors qu'ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, elle ne put maintenir son mauvais regard et son visage s'illumina en sa direction en regardant le sourire qu'il affichait.

« Bonsoir, ma très chère, » tenta-t-il pour commencer dans une voix de séducteur.

« Oh, toi ! » répliqua-t-elle le prenant par la manche de sa chemise bleu clair et le tirant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Puisqu'elle était dans son espace personnel, elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Je rêve ou elle n'a rien en dessous ? Elle ne veut pas louper sa grande nuit, il semble – bon, je peux vraiment lui être d'une grande aide en ce domaine et tout mon plan de restriction peut aller se faire voir !_

De la cuisine, la voix de Gran se fit entendre : « Sookie, est-ce que ton cavalier est arrivé ? »

« Oui, Gran, Éric est là. » répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

Gran apparu à l'entrée de la cuisine souriante. Sookie s'éloigna un peu de l'embrassade d'Eric et les présenta. Éric pu constater à quel point cette vieille dame était charmante à son endroit. Il comprit encore mieux pourquoi Sookie l'aimait tant.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec vous avant que vous ne partiez tous les deux."

"Merci, Madame." Sookie et Eric s'installèrent dans le divan dans le salon se tenant la main comme un couple d'adolescents avant leur soirée de fin d'année; Gran prit le fauteuil.

"Aimeriez-vous une boisson ou quelque chose à manger, jeune home?"

"Non, madame, merci. Je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez de me voir boire ou manger." Ricanna-t-il doucement.

Gran toussa et changea de position. "Oui, Sookie m'a mis au courant concernant votre nature, suis-je bête. Je devrais faire attention avant d'agir par habitude."

"Je suppose que vous souhaitez parler des travaux." L'aida-t-il.

"Vous supposez bien. Sookie m'a dit que vous aviez organisé tout cela." Adèle souligna son propos en faisant un geste vers la fenêtre pour montrer d'où les bruits provenaient.

"Je dois admettre que j'ai peur que Sookie puisse être en danger à cause des crimes et…aussi à cause de moi."

"Pour les crimes, je peux imaginer ce qu'il en est, pour vous, je ne vois pas la raison. Sookie m'a dit que vous possédiez un club?"

"En fait, il se trouve que j'ai un poste haut placé concernant le monde vampirique et si un de mes ennemis venait à savoir pour Sookie, il lui serait très facile de m'atteindre à travers elle."

"Savais-tu tout cela?" S'enquit une Gran très inquiète.

"Pas vraiment, Eric m'avait indiqué son rang dans la hiérarchie vampirique mais je n'avais pas vu les implications, Gran, je suppose qu'il insiste sur ce fait pour que nous acceptions les travaux de bon cœur, n'est-ce pas Eric?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Et cela marche-t-il?"

"C'est vraiment embarrassant, parce que nous ne serons jamais capables de vous rembourser." Conclut Gran.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir redevable, puisque vos vies sont menacées à cause de mon espèce." Insista-t-il.

"Mais quelle est l'urgence, les ouvriers nous ont dit qu'ils allaient travailler en plusieurs équipes; faisant juste une pause entre 22 heures et 7 heures."

"Parce que Sookie n'est pas encore une cible pour le meurtrier mais aussi longtemps que nous continuerons à nous voir, malheureusement, cela deviendra le cas."

"Et toi Sookie, qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je suis gênée Gran, mais d'un autre côté, Éric n'agit que dans le but de me protéger et pas pour un autre motif inavouable, n'est-ce pas Éric?"

Éric sentit qu'il s'aventurait en terrain miné; bien sûr, qu'il voulait que la pièce maitresse de son territoire soit protégée! La concernant « pièce maitresse » avait tellement de significations différentes: télépathe, amante, les plus beaux seins qu'il ait contemplé, mienne, future Liée par le Sang. Le shérif en aurait retenu une seule, bien sûr, mais l'homme à l'intérieur du vampire…

"Si nous sommes tous d'accord, je suggère que nous prenions congé de ta grand-mère" interrompit-il en se levant du divan et en tirant Sookie à lui.

"Bien sûr, bonne soirée et merci encore Éric."

"Je vous en prie, j'ai été enchanté de faire votre rencontre. Je vois d'où Sookie tient ses bonnes manières et j'espère vous revoir prochainement." Il fit un hôchement de tête. Gran s'empourpra.

"Vous êtes ici chez vous, revenez quand vous le désirer."

Éric réalisa le meilleur temps possible entre Bon Temps et Shreveport cette nuit-là, Sookie lui rappela que seuls les humains étaient autorisés à prendre le départ à Daytona. Il n'y avait donc pas besoin de s'entrainer. Néanmoins Eric continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le même quartier que le glacier où se trouvaient plusieurs immeubles rénovés de faible hauteur.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis toujours heureuse de recevoir de vos nouvelles même anonymement. Mon fantasme actuel : recevoir des reviews de françaises, mon principal lectorat mais le plus silencieux! Je dédie donc ce chapitre aux lectrices canadiennes. Je rappelle qu'il existe en bas un bouton vert permettant de s'exprimer et en plus je réponds (quand ce n'est pas anonyme)!

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre très court, je suis de retour après avoir publié une histoire courte pour un concours d'Halloween. Désolée de l'attente.

Chapitre 10

Soudain, une porte de garage s'ouvrit et Éric gara sa Corvette à côté de ce qui semblait être une Volvo toute neuve.

Ils sortirent du garage par une porte adjacente alors que la porte de garage se referma derrière eux automatiquement et descendirent un escalier. Éric ouvrit et ferma une première porte très commune, la seconde par contre était des plus inhabituelles : empreinte digitale, rétinienne et vocale étaient requises pour entrer.

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans un loft en sous-sol et Sookie apprécia tout de suite ce grand espace. Les meubles étaient tous confortables et de facture moderne. Les murs étaient constitués de briques nues. Devant la cheminée sur la droite, se trouvait un canapé, au milieu de la pièce un billard était installé et à l'arrière près du lit anormalement grand se tenait un jacuzzi et une douche.

« C'est ta garçonnière ? » demanda-t-elle pour le taquiner.

« Oui et non. Tu es la seule femme à y avoir mis les pieds, mais ici tous tes désirs seront satisfaits. » Répliqua-t-il de sa voix la plus sexy.

"Mmm, je me réjouis de cette perspective." Répondit-elle mais en même temps il pouvait constater qu'elle était anxieuse, timide peut-être?

"Voudrais-tu un verre?"

"Tout à fait, as-tu un gin tonic?"

"Bien sûr, si tu veux me voir le préparer, c'est par là," il désigna la cuisine sur la gauche, "ou si tu veux attendre confortablement tu peux aller sur ce sofa" ajouta-t-il en montrant le plus proche en face de la cheminée, "où sur celui-là," en en montrant un presque caché au fond en face d'un grand écran plat et d'une chaine stéréo.

"Tu aimes me laisser le choix?"

"Exactement"

"Comme je suis loin d'être lassée de ta présence, je prendrai la première option. Et me gargariserai de ton superbe corps." Elle sourit en se léchant les lèvres.

"Arrête ça à moins que tu ne veuilles pas de ton cocktail."

"Je veux tout."

"Tu devras être très gentille avec le talentueux barman."

"Oh, je le serai" Elle poussa sa chevelure sur le côté gauche pour qu'il voie sa carotide. Éric en avait l'eau à la bouche. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et commença à déboutonner sa chemise nonchalamment, la réaction de Sookie ne se fit pas attendre. Elle leva la main pour le toucher. En une fraction de seconde, il s'esquissa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour préparer sa commande, torse nu.

Les yeux de Sookie se firent fiévreux quand elle approcha du tabouret. Éric et sa boisson l'attendait sur le comptoir, ce qui était vraiment le cas puisque le haut de son corps était comme offert, avec ses deux bras bien écartés lui laissant le loisir de prendre en compte ses magnifiques muscles.

Elle but avec application sans quitter ses yeux bleus acier. « Vraiment, très bon. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Oui, je veux que tu me touches. »

« Les désirs de ma dame sont des ordres. »

En un éclair, Éric fur derrière le tabouret, ses mains effleurant son corps du cou aux cuisses ; l'embrassant dans le cou, pendant qu'une main s'occupait du haut, toute son attention portée sur ses seins, son autre se dirigea doucement plus bas pour relever le doux tissu blanc.

"Je te veux Sookie," murmura-t-il, "je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un à ce point."

« Prends-moi." Gémit-elle. Il baissa sa fermeture, ne voulant pas abimer la robe dans sa précipitation.

Elle descendit du tabouret pour l'y aider et fut bientôt complètement nue devant lui. _Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette femme._

« Tu es superbe. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider à te rejoindre?" Essaya-t-il de la rassurer en constatant son manque d'assurance une fois hors de ses vêtements.

Elle déboutonna son jeans lentement et sembla hésitante, le fixant sous la ceinture.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sookie ? »

"Ta...verge a une taille…au dessus de la moyenne, n'est-ce pas?" s'expliqua-t-elle en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

« Dans mon cas, on peut dire que c'est proportionnel, oui. Continue, s'il te plait et tu pourras l'étudier de tes yeux, de tes doigts ou de toute autre partie de ton anatomie. » Elle s'occupa de ses bottes avant de retirer son jeans, et pu découvrir « le monstre » dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle en avait le souffle coupé, toujours rouge comme une pivoine.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, amante. » rigola Éric

« J'ai besoin d'un autre gin tonic. »


	11. Chapter 11

J'y crois pas! La dernière mise à jour date du 6 novembre! Nattie Black a bien fait de me réveiller ! C'est vrai qu'entre mes lectures, mes creusages de tête pour continuer cette histoire en anglais (je commence sérieusement à sécher) et mes autres traductions, j'ai pas vu le temps passé. D'ailleurs Nattie sache que tu es la seule parmi 50 lectrices françaises à t'être manifestée. Bravo! Ca mérite une médaille que je te remets symboliquement en attendant que tu continues tes coups de fouet. Ouille maitresse pas si fort! (Malgré les apparences j'ai pas bu je lis juste des fanfictions, ça suffit)

J'en profite pour remercier Vy de ses reviews car je ne peux lui répondre correctement, elle n'est pas enregistrée la coquine!

Désolée pour les fautes j'ai fait au plus vite. et tout de suite le petit résumé qui aide à se replonger dans l'histoire

Nuit 0 : Diane et son nid rencontre Sookie chez Bill (Livre 1 - fin du chapitre 3)

Nuit 1: Diane en parle à Éric - Le soir même il rencontre Sookie au Merlotte et l'invite le soir suivant.

Nuit 2: Éric emmène Sookie chez le glacier et va avec elle à Bon Temps

Nuit 3: Éric invite Sookie dans un de ses repaires...avec des idées derrière la tête

Chapitre 11

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois saoule, amante."

"Désolée, je veux apprécier à sa juste mesure tous les moments passés avec toi mais je ne suis pas aussi détendue qu'hier."

"Viens, embrasse-moi," dit-il plein d'indulgence. Elle le fit et il put la sentir se relaxer, laissant la magie de ses lèvres agir. Il s'arrangea pour la prendre dans ses bras, en passant un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux pendant qu'il continuait à passer son visage dans ses cheveux et à l'embrasser doucement. Il la déposa sur le lit délicatement.

"Avant d'aller plus loin, tu dois en apprendre plus sur les vampires. Principalement sur la façon dont nous nous nourrissons."

A près quelques moments, elle s'étrangla. Ses yeux scintillèrent de compréhension: "Oh, tu veux te nourrir de moi, c'est ça? Je suis idiote, j'aurais dû y penser?!" S'exclama-t-elle se tapant le front avec sa paume.

"Je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Si tu veux, Je ne te mordrai pas."

"Mais ça doit être comme une compulsion pour toi, n'est-ce pas? Et si tu ne te nourris pas de moi, tu iras voir une autre femme? Je n'ai aucun droit, je ne sais même pas si tu m'apprècieras, mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles voir une autre femme," déclara-t-elle anxieusement.

Éric gloussa, "J'ai ouvert la boite de Pandore! Tout ce que je voulais c'était te mettre à l'aise mais cela t'as rendu encore plus anxieuse!" Il s'allongea à ses côtés et caressa son corps sur le côté. "Comme je suis très âgé, je peux vivre sans me nourrir toutes les nuits. Mais il est vrai que je désire ton sang. Avec un arôme comme celui-là, je peux imaginer à quel point il doit être savoureux!"

Après un moment, il ajouta de façon suggestive: "Et ne t'en fais pas, tu auras bien plus de plaisir avec la morsure, indique moi juste quand," Elle riva son regard au sien, médusée par ce discours.

"Considère-moi comme ton sex toy très, très personnel – laisse tes instincts te guider," termina-t-il se couchant sur le dos, offrant son corps à tout fantasme qu'elle souhaiterait assouvir. (Note de l'auteure : ça fait rêver, hein ?)

Quand était la dernière fois où il avait laissé quelqu'un prendre le contrôle? Il ne s'était soucié que de ses propres besoins et de la façon de les satisfaire pendant dix siècles. Même si il avait été le plus généreux des partenaires avec les femmes, il souhaitait avant tout être en position dominante. Plus maintenant. A cause d'elle. Grâce à elle. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il pensait à Wanda : la seule femme qu'il ait jamais considérée comme une égale. Toujours à ses côtés, pour leurs jeux de gosses, puis pour la chasse. Une fois qu'ils furent adultes, leur relation n'évolua jamais au-delà de l'affection, et ils savaient fort bien où était leur place respective. Elle n'était que la fille d'une esclave de haut prix, la guérisseuse du village, un statut la laissant dans une relative liberté à l'intérieur de la communauté. Eric était le second fils du chef, destiné à se marier pour des raisons patrimoniales. Elle l'avait choisi pour qu'il soit son premier amant, le lui avait demandé comme une faveur. Il avait considéré sa demande comme un honneur. Elle savait bien que bientôt elle n'aurait plus le choix dans ce domaine. Elle était une compagne au sens propre. Celle qu'il avait voulu ressusciter quand il avait choisi Pam pour être son enfant. Il revint à la réalité. L'exploration de Sookie avait commencé et elle se débrouillait fort bien, l'excitant de plus en plus. Elle se délectait des exquises vagues couvrant son corps musclé, partant à leur découverte avec ses doigts. Elle commença à lécher sa nuque et son torse, caressant sa « virilité », avec délice. Alors que sa bouche suçait un de ses mamelons il l'encouragea : « mords-moi, je t'en prie. » Ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires et il était déjà en extase. _Northmann, reprends toi, c'est toi le vampire expérimenté nom de Thor!_

Il décida de lui rendre la pareille car l'exciter à son tour le démangeait au plus haut point afin de lui apporter les mêmes sensations et plus encore. Ce qu'il fit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit recouverte de sueur, son corps dégageant un parfum qui lui était propre ainsi que celui de l'éveil de son désir. Il gouta pratiquement à chaque centimètre carré et il était sur le point d'être emporté comme elle l'était, gémissant, hoquetant, tremblant et au bord de l'asphyxie, en imaginant que ce soit possible pour un vampire. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand il la vit mordre un de ses doigts, pour le faire saigner et le lui présenter devant la bouche. Était-elle réelle ? Personne n'avait eu ce geste pour lui de son plein gré auparavant. Il suça son doigt avec ravissement, se régalant de chaque précieuse goutte de sang alors que l'enfourcha et reprit l'initiative. Il était plus que prêt et Sookie en était bien consciente. Elle fit glisser sa queue le long de sa fente sans le laisser entrer, mouillant son bas ventre.

Eric la repositionna sur son dos, sa bouche sur un téton et ses doigts pénétrant son intimate pendant que son pouce effleurait son clitoris. Les sons qui s'échappaient de sa bouche étaient des plus encourageants et il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui avant même qu'elle en ait conscience. Le désir de Sookie se faisait douloureux et il décida de passer à l'étape suivante de son plan. Il prit un scalpel effilé de la table de nuit et coupa de fines ridules sur son pénis, ajouta du sang de sa main pour recouvrir son membre si rapidement que Sookie n'en vit rien. Il se positionna et la pénétra doucement. Elle bougeait de façon si intense qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand son hymen se brisa, et grâce au sang d'Eric, elle non plus. La pièce était remplie de leurs gémissements, leurs grognements et de la respiration hachée de Sookie alors que Eric retourna la situation et lui laissa instiguer le rythme. De cette façon, il pouvait la toucher et sucer à nouveau ses seins, et il ne s'en priva pas.

Tout d'un coup, ce ne fut plus un rythme lent. Leurs va et vient se firent plus rapides, jusqu'au point de non retour. Sookie souriait et pleurait en même temps comme si elle était sur une autre planète, même si elle le fixait dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle était déconnectée de son corps et flottait quelque part au dessus, juste comme lui. De puissantes vagues de plaisir les engloutirent alors que la jouissance les laissa comme dénués de toute substance.

Comment cela était possible ? Après tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté il n'avait jamais connu tel plaisir. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait déjà connu. Comment le décrire ? Paradis, Valhala, pur bonheur. Il s'agrippa à la femme qui était capable de lui apporter une telle "chose", son amante, sa…Il la prit dans ses bras, positionnant son dos sur sa poitrine en position fœtal pour la câliner aussi longtemps que possible, alors que tous deux tremblaient encore. Sookie reprit son souffle et murmura : »Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce serait si intense, Éric, merci. » « Moi non plus, amante, moi non plus, » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il était dépassé par les évènements et incertain concernant son niveau d'expertise.

Il attrapa la couette d'une main pour les couvrir. Sookie était à moitié endormie, encore frémissante de leurs ébats, aussi il se mit en mode veille, heureux de rester à ses côtés et de la sentir à ses côtés. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et la nuit n'était pas encore finie…

Après une bonne sieste, son estomac gargouilla avant qu'elle ne bouge. Il l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou et sur les épaules alors qu'elle s'étirait.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Oui, il me semble que oui, mais je suis complètement exténuée, je ne pense pas être capable de sortir pour manger. »

« Viens. J'ai garni ma garçonnière pour répondre à tes besoins. »

"C'est si gentil de ta part, Eric."

« Oui, C'est surtout pour te voir nue aussi longtemps que possible, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. "Viens, j'ai un repas frais pour toi.»

« Mmm, ça m'a l'air tentant mais je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable de marcher. »

« Cela n'a aucune importance. Je peux te porter. »

"Éric, je suis une grande fille!" dit-elle, appréciant sa détermination à renouveler la façon dont elle avait été portée pour être déposée sur le lit.

« Oui, et je suis un vampire complètement obsédé, ma douce, » dit-il, la prenant dans ses bras. Il arrêta près du jacuzzi pour ouvrir les portes d'un placard, pris deux peignoirs et ils allèrent à la cuisine.

« Que souhaites-tu ? J'ai une salade Cobb, des lasagnes, veux-tu que je commande autre chose ? »

"La salade Cobb sera parfaite." Dit-elle, en mettant un des peignoirs. Il lui prépara le repas en un rien de temps (du temps épargné signifie plus de temps au lit) sur le comptoir, enfila l'autre peignoir et la rejoignit sur un tabouret près d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à manger.

« Éric, je ne peux pas me concentrer sur ma nourriture si tu restes ici, » ajouta-telle en s'exclaffant.

« Mange bien, amante, je te veux pleine d'énergie, » répliqua-t-il rêveusement sans bouger d'un millimètre. Elle dut faire avec un Éric toujours attaché à elle, les bras autour de sa taille, embrassant ses épaules autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Souhaiteras-tu un dessert ? » demanda-t-il comme un hôte parfait dès qu'elle eut fini.

« Pas sûr, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-elle du ton du client capricieux.

« Tarte aux noix de Pécan, fruit, gâteau au chocolat, glaces… »

« Tu attends combien de personnes ? »

« Une seulement, mais de multiples fois, et tout ici est mis en place pour l'attirer – et elle seulement – dans mon antre. »

« Je suis très flattée, » elle irradiait de bonheur un sourire barrant son visage. Elle hésita et ajouta : « Je n'ai pas vu de toilettes, y en a-t-il ? »

« Oui, mais mets tes chaussures, elles sont à l'étage. Cette partie n'est pas vraiment prévu pour des humains, je la modifierai dès que possible. »

Ils approchèrent d'un panneau en bois et Sookie remarqua une poignée qui ne pouvait être vu que si l'on se tenait à proximité. Une cage d'escalier bien éclairée menait au dessus et Sookie découvrit une enfilade de salles vides avec des sols en parquet et des murs blancs.

« La salle de bains est de ce côté, » expliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit-elle indiquant les grandes pièces vides.

« Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai acheté cet immeuble récemment. Peut-être que Pam le décorera. » La fin fut murmurée, « peut-être que tu pourrais m'y aider aussi. » Elle se raidit. « Je vais dans la salle de bains, ne m'attends pas, je retrouverai mon chemin. »

« Je vais t'attendre dans le jacuzzi. »

En entrant dans les toilettes, Sookie était songeuse. Toutes ses interrogations se télescopaient dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé à l'instant ? Elle n'avait pas été intime avec qui que ce soit pendant un quart de siècle, et maintenant tout ça? Le premier vampire à Merlotte, Bill, et juste après Eric, un vampire aussi, mais un rêve devenu réalité, une vie sexuelle – une toute petite pour le moment, mais vraiment…satisfaisante. Hum…impressionnante ? Elle n'avait pas de mots pour la décrire – si le paradis y ressemble elle ira plus au temple le dimanche. Hier, il lui a presque fait sa demande ! Et maintenant ? Il veut vivre avec elle. Tout ça en 48 heures! Est-ce un rêve ou un piège? Mais après avoir tout mis à plat, elle se souvint de l'épisode des Rattrays et de la douleur insoutenable qu'elle avait dû endurer dernièrement et conclu que tout devait être bien réel. Et si tout cela était à cause de sa télépathie ?

_OK, voyons ce que l'avenir me réserve. Après tout la nuit n'est pas finie._

_En partant n'oublier pas de titiller le bouton vert ou sinon Eric ne titillera pas votre bouton.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chap__itre 12_

_J'avais encore envie d'elle. J'aurais dû être rassasié pourtant mais je bandais à nouveau comme un âne rien qu'à la voir se diriger vers moi à travers la pièce même couverte par son peignoir. __Putain._

« Je vais prendre une douche avant de te rejoindre. » Dit Sookie en souriant tout en enlevant son peignoir, complètement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Avant qu'Eric ait pu se retenir, il entrait aussi dans la douche.

« Puis-je t'aider ? » dit-il de sa voix la plus lubrique en prenant le savon dans une main et en prenant sa taille de l'autre.

« Ouais…oui, tu es le plus attentionné des hôtes de Louisiane. Je ferai les éloges de ton haut sens de l'hospitalité si quelqu'un recherche une maison accueillante à Shreveport. »

« Tu es la seule que je souhaite accueillir ici. » répliqua Éric en lui massant les épaules.

« Je peux te demander à quel jeu tu joues ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu ne me connais même pas. »

« Ça dépend de ce à quoi tu fais référence… » Il sourit d'un air explicite avec des yeux plein d'excitation laissant ses mains se promener en insistant sur certains points.

« D'accord, je dois admettre que j'ai aussi aimé te « connaitre » mieux. » gémit-elle. « Mais ma télépathie t'attire aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se figea un instant mais continua les tâches qu'il s'était assigné avec diligence, « pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce que je n'étais peut-être qu'une fille innocente il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais je ne suis pas naïve. Pourquoi insistes-tu sans arrêt pour que je m'engage avec toi, en dehors de ma télépathie, je ne vois pas. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu es ancien, donc à part ma télépathie, qu'est-ce qui fait la différence avec toutes les autres femmes que tu as connu au cours de ta longue existence ? »

« T'as-t-on déjà dit que tu étais une femme méfiante ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais pour l'instant j'aimerai profiter de ton superbe jacuzzi. » Et sur ce elle poussa Éric sur le côté pour sortir de la douche. Éric était surpris qu'elle se rebelle si rapidement ; Elle avait été un jouet obéissant depuis leur rencontre ; Il la rejoignit dans le Jacuzzi. Elle fermait les yeux profitant du bain chaud bouillonnant. Éric glissa à côté d'elle et la prit sur ses genoux avant qu'elle ne puisse refuser, murmurant dans son oreille : « Je ne peux le nier. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta télépathie m'attire. » Elle fronça les sourcils, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

« Ton corps aussi. » Elle se tortilla et rougit.

« Ton innocence, ton désintéressement, tes seins, ton sang, tes yeux, ta peau m'attirent. » Énonça–t-il sans faire de pause. « Je me demande seulement si tu ne m'as pas ensorcelé. » Il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« C'est toi le vampire tout puissant ! Je ne suis que la pauvre petite serveuse télépathe. » Elle essaya de faire bonne figure mais elle ne pouvait pas forcer son corps à ne pas profiter du moment présent alors qu'elle était à nouveau excitée. Entendre ses mots et sentir son désir se presser contre ses cuisses était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Éric glissa rapidement un, puis deux, puis trois doigts dans sa fente humide et elle ne put plus prononcer un mot, tout du moins de façon compréhensible. Son corps chantait sous les doigts agiles d'Eric et qui était-elle pour refuser le plaisir quand il se présentait ?

« Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer avec mon empressement, » dit-il entre deux baisers, « j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. »

« J'ai besoin de toi aussi. » Elle rendit les armes en se positionnant pour le chevaucher et le sentir en elle. Ils gardèrent un rythme lent, l'appréciant tous deux, Sookie s'agrippant au bord du jacuzzi et Éric tenant, massant ses hanches alors que leurs doux va et vient continuaient. Ils se rapprochaient lentement et bruyamment de leur jouissance les yeux dans les yeux quand Éric demanda solennellement « Puis-je te mordre ? »

« Oui, fais le maintenant ! » répondit-elle d'un ton des plus excités en lui présentant son poignet et agrippant son épaule de son autre main. Alors qu'il mordait, les frissons allèrent directement au plexus solaire et son corps explosa en mille morceaux sous l'impact de l'orgasme, les bruits produits par sa voix allèrent décroissant et seul un nom fut prononcé : Éric.

De son côté, Éric était rendu fébrile par son sang, il résista à l'envie d'aspirer plus et lécha les marques de morsure pour les cicatriser. Il remarqua que malgré l'eau très chaude, Sookie tremblait encore en marmonnant son nom. Il lévita avec elle dans ses bras et la fit pivoter doucement pour la sécher. Il la plaça alors sous la couette et l'embrassa pour la calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relaxe. Elle s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras et il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas que cette nuit finisse. Un vampire avec des sentiments, Pam allait en faire des gorges chaudes.

Il suspectait qu'elle s'était déjà rendu compte de ce qui se tramait, elle avait insisté après s'être moqué de lui pour acheter à Sookie une voiture décente avec son argent personnel, et Pam n'était pas célèbre pour sa générosité ! La toute nouvelle Volvo garée à côté de sa Corvette attendait dans le garage sa véritable propriétaire. Maintenant il fallait trouver le moyen de la donner à Sookie. Il pouvait anticiper qu'elle ne voudrait pas être prise pour une femme entretenue. Heureusement, le cadeau ne provenait pas de lui. Il riait presque tout seul à l'idée de voir les filles s'expliquer. Les filles, il aimait comme cela sonnait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à voir comment cela tournerait.

Sookie dormait profondément. Il pourrait en profiter pour régler des affaires avec Pam. Il enfila son pantalon et pris son téléphone dans une des poches de sa veste.

"Pam."

"Oui, Maitre."

"Je veux que tu réfléchisses à une destination en dehors de la zonez 5 pour le nid de Diane et que tu les encourages à partir avec un gros bonus pour service rendu; je ne veux plus les croiser pendant un siècle. »

« Ce sera fait. »

« Bien. Comment s'est passée la soirée? »

« Très bien, bien que de nombreux accrocs-philes aient requis ta présence. Quand comptes-tu revenir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien encore, peut-être faudrait-il engager quelqu'un pour la scène, je n'ai plus envie de me donner en spectacle. »

« Tu n'as plus envie ?! Nous avons une affaire à faire tourner ! La voiture n'est pas suffisante pour ton nouveau jouet, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus maintenant ?" Elle était dégoutée.

« Cesse Pamela, tu t'oublies. »

"Et toi donc, pour la première fois, je dois l'admettre. Tu es shérif, Éric. Tu devrais essayer de consolider ta position. Qui la protégera si tu es affaibli?" le questionna-t-elle calmement.

« Tu as entendu des rumeurs ? »

« Bill Compton était là, il s'est comporté de façon étrange, te cherchant sans vraiment vouloir te rencontrer. Nous ne connaissons même pas la raison de son transfert de la Nouvelle Orléans ; Tu devrais être plus sur tes gardes. »

« Je m'occupe de Compton, occupe-toi du club. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Eric ne put que constater que bientôt il devrait endosser à nouveau son rôle du vampire le plus puissant de la zone 5, malgré le nouveau défaut de son armure. Le problème était que Sookie ne connaissait pas encore sa part sombre et comment réagirait-elle au shérif Northmann ?

**Ha Ha Ha *rire sadique* vous avez bien profiter du Eric au coeur tendre mais le bon temps est fini. **En plus 2 chapitres en 2 jours c'est un peu too much, non? Si vous voulez que Eric reprenne les rênes tapez bouton vert 1 et si vous voulez qu'il se laisse faire tapez bouton vert 2 (0.00000 ct d'euro la minute) On sait jamais ça marche pour toutes les émissions télé, pourquoi pas pour les fanfictions?


	13. Chapter 13

Vraiment je suis trop gentille, mais Nattie me donne du fouet et j'aime ça (je me découvre de nouvelles pulsions). Bonne lecture et si d'autres lectrices veulent s'y mettre elles sont les bienvenues.

Chapitre 13

" Réveille-toi, réveille-toi ma douce." Éric caressa gentiment les bras de Sookie.

Sookie grogna et se frotta les yeux. "Quoi?...Hein??"

"Il reste une heure avant l'aube et tu dois partir, le système de sécurité n'est pas configure pour que quelqu'un bouge à ce niveau pendant la journée." Dit-il en lui tendant la robe blanche plus si virginal que ça.

"OK, mais comment vais-je rentrer à Bon Temps?"

"Tu prendras la Volvo, c'est un cadeau de Pam." Il arqua son sourcil et sourit narquoisement sachant où cela menait.

"Tu rigoles ou je rêve encore?" demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton de façon exponentielle.

« Ne me regarde pas avec ces gros yeux, je ne suis responsable que de la livraison, tu peux en discuter avec elle plus tard. Je suis soulagé que mon enfant soit si attentive à ton égard. Cela me protège de ta colère et j'observerai comment elle s'en sort avec délectation. Pour le moment, j'ai deux questions intimement liées que je souhaite te soumettre avant ton départ. Tout d'abord, je voudrais te reconnaître comme étant Mienne."

"Encore! C'est quoi le problème avec vous autres vampires ! La mienne, la tienne, la sienne, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ! Pffffff." Répondit-elle amère.

"Accepteras-tu?" redemanda-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse essayant de n'en rien laisser paraitre. "Je pourrais t'accorder une protection officielle et si tu ne reconnais mes droits, j'apparaitrais comme faible au regard de mes pairs. Tu dois te rendre compte maintenant ce que cela signifie dans mon monde que d'apparaître faible, les faibles et les électrons libres meurent et tu es des plus mortelle. Je suppose que Bill et Sam se feront un plaisir de t'éclairer sur ma réputation. Je peux t'assurer que pour la plupart ce sera la vérité." continua-t-il.

« Et le visage que tu n'as pas cessé de me montrer ? C'est un masque ? »

Il soupira. « Non, c'est un visage que j'avais oublié, tu as réveillé des sentiments en moi, des sentiments que je croyais disparu pour de bon. Seras-tu Mienne ? »

« Je te promets d'y réfléchir. Dans le monde des humains, ce que cela implique est si choquant. C'est comme si je t'appartenais et que je n'avais plus le contrôle de ma vie. » Ajouta-t-elle pensivement.

"Deuxièmement, voudras-tu travailler au Fangtasia ou pour d'autres affaires que je possède de manière régulière ? Si tu es reconnue comme mienne aucun vampire n'osera t'ennuyer. Peut-être, pourrais-tu l'envisager comme la coutume humaine : petit ami/ petite amie il me semble que ce serait la traduction exacte. »

« J'y penserais si tu admets qu'une petite amie n'est pas une bouffe et une baise. Il y a des échanges mutuels. L'homme invite la femme à sortir au restaurant pas exemple, et après s'être vu régulièrement, ils peuvent aller plus loin… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« S'embrasser »

« et ? »

"OK, avoir des relations sexuelles."

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de respect mutuel dans ce truc de mien ! »

« Au contraire, c'est une preuve d'attachement, de reconnaître un humain parmi les autres. Et l'attachement est… »

« Une faiblesse, compris. » l'interrompit-elle considérant ses mains et continua, "Qu'as-tu dit juste avant? Travailler pour toi ? »

« Oui, il est temps pour toi de tirer partie de ton don et de t'entrainer. Tu pourrais utiliser ton don pour m'éviter des problèmes avant qu'ils ne se déclarent, comme des trafiquants de drogues ou des bagarres. D'un autre côté, cela t'aidera à rester indépendante. C'est un accord gagnant/gagnant. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, je suppose que parler affaires si tôt le matin n'est pas mon fort, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. »

« Tu pourrais essayer ce soir et voir si ça pourrait marcher. » suggéra Éric.

Pendant la conversation, Sookie s'était habillée et ils retournaient vers le garage ensemble, avec Éric entourant Sookie par la taille après qu'elle ait trébuché au début. Éric s'était arrêté en chemin à un placard dans l'entrée pour prendre la carte-clé de la Volvo et les papiers. Il lui donna le tout et observa sa perplexité à l'ouverture de la porte de la voiture. Elle était pleine d'appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une nouvelle voiture même si elle prévoyait de la rendre dès qu'elle serait arrivée à Fangtasia !

"Si tu cherches après moi, ne viens pas ici, ce n'est pas mon unique domicile. Appelle moi sur le numéro de portable que je t'ai donné. Une dernière chose : pourrais-tu venir ce soir en pantalon ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas mes robes ? » s'exclama-t-elle pensant qu'elle devrait peut-être se vexer.

Il ricana. « Je les aime trop. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de me concentrer."

Il l'embrassa en l'effleurant, lui souhaitant une bonne journée et ferma la porte de la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte du garage et elle partit avec prudence en suivant les indications données par le GPS intégré pour Bon Temps. Éric descendit à son appartement et activa le dispositif permettant au jacuzzi de s'élever pour qu'il glisse en dessous avant la fermeture automatique. Le monde des vivants se lèverait bientôt, le monde de Sookie.

_Le soir même dans le bureau d'Eric à Fangtasia_

"Bon maintenant tu peux me le dire, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette humaine ?» s'enquit Pam pendant qu'elle s'habillait pour travailler après s'être défait de son twin-set favori de bonne mère de famille.

"Que veux-tu dire?" répliqua Éric stoïque du fond de son fauteuil.

« Elle n'est pas un jouet pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle commença à mettre sa jupe en cuir.

« Non, en effet. »

« Sera-t-elle ma sœur ? » Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge pour mettre son corset noir.

« Trop tôt pour le dire. »

« Tu veux la faire tienne ? » Elle se mit dos à Éric pour qu'il puisse lui lacer son corset. « Si elle le permet, oui. » Il noua les lacets délicatement.

« Tu penses qu'elle est ta Valkyrie ? »

« Elle pourrait l'être. » Il finit le nœud. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Irina n'était qu'une gitane de bas étage, une voyante de fête foraine; tu ne mettrais pas ta vie en danger pour une humaine comme l'a fait Stanislas. Si j'avais pensé à cela je ne lui aurais pas acheter de cadeau. » ajouta Pam amèrement. Elle décida de changer de sujet. « J'ai acheté une robe pour ta future ex quelle qu'elle soit et une veste en cuir pour toi, essaye la sur ta peau nue. Je pense que tous les clients, femelles ou mâles se pâmeront ou seront déchainés, très bon pour les affaires." Elle était fière d'elle à cette perspective.

« Ne regrette jamais ce que tu as fait. Je t'en suis gré, mon enfant. Tu m'as toujours rendu fier et nous serons encore ensemble pour plusieurs décades avant mon départ. »

« Je ne veux pas rester seule. » Son humeur s'assombrit en se souvenant de ce qu'avait été sa vie sans son créateur.

« C'est mon choix. J'ai reconnu la Volvo sur le parking. Va la chercher."

" Oui maitre." Elle s'éxécuta docilement.

Encore un p'tit coup de bouton et bientôt un nouveau chapitre.


	14. Chapter 14

Nuit 0 : Diane et son nid rencontre Sookie chez Bill (Livre 1 - fin du chapitre 3)

Nuit 1: Diane en parle à Éric - Le soir même il rencontre Sookie au Merlotte et l'invite le soir suivant.

Nuit 2: Éric emmène Sookie chez le glacier et va avec elle à Bon Temps

Nuit 3: Éric invite Sookie dans un de ses repaires...avec des idées derrière la tête

Nuit 4 : Eric attend Sookie au Fangtasia et la réponse à ses 2 questions: sera-t-elle sienne et veut-elle travailler avec sa télépathie pour lui?

Chapitre 14

Quelques temps après, de retour au bureau d'Éric, Pam est abasourdie par ce qu'elle voit: le puissant Shérif Eric Northman est occupé à embrasser une humaine sans la moindre intention de se nourrir. Juste pour ce que les humains appellent "se faire la bise". Et cela dure déjà depuis dix minutes. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de constater que Sookie simplement vêtue d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt blanc était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait vu depuis des décennies. Ses crocs étaient descendus, l'atmosphère était moite, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus étroitement coller l'un à lautre.

"Pam?"

«Oui, maître.

"Tu regardes" remarqua Eric d'une voix neutre, quittant à peine les lèvres de Sookie.

«Oui maître, tu voulais que je reste, souviens-toi?" Lui répondit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

"Juste" Il prit ses distances par rapport à Sookie à regret, mais sans vraiment s'en détacher.

"Sookie, as-tu la réponse à ma première question?" Lui demanda-t-il avec un regard plein d'attente.

"C'est oui."

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre.

«Bien. Pam; convoque l'ensemble du personnel permanent dans mon bureau. "

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna.

«Te sens-tu prête à essayer de travailler ici ce soir?"

"Oui, bien sûr, je suis très excitée à cette idée. Vas-tu rester au bureau ou seras-tu dans le bar avec moi? "

"Je doit apparaître sur la scène ce soir, je suis la principale attraction touristique et la possibilité d'être avec moi est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup d'accrocs-philes continuent de venir.

Sookie sentit le sang se retirer de son visage lorsque le personnel permanent entra dans le bureau. Tous les vampires de Fangtasia étaient présents, Long Shadow, Clancy, Indira, Tanya, Felicia, Maxwell Lee, Gerald et Pam.

Ils étaient tous inquiets à l'exception de Pam. Les annonces collectives étaient rares et il n'y avait jamais eu de réunions en présence d'un être humain.

«Je tiens à vous présenter Sookie Stackhouse, un atout précieux pour le secteur 5. Elle est **MIENNE** et elle sera respectée et protégée comme vous le feriez pour moi. L'assemblée la salua respectueusement.

"Elle a la capacité de détecter les dangers, si elle vous commande, vous devrez lui obéir tout de suite pour votre propre sécurité."

Les vampires échangèrent des regards inquiets les uns avec les autres. Sookie était abasourdie et gênée d'être l'attraction principale entouée pour la première fois pas un groupe d'êtres "muets" à ses sens hors normes.

"Vous pouvez disposer. » Il se tourna vers Pam "Montre-lui les lieux. Je veux qu'elle connaisse tous les coins du bar avant l'ouverture." Sookie était paralysée.

"Sookie, Allons, tu ne veux pas parler de la Volvo? Que penses-tu des produits suédois? Ikea, Ericsson, H&M...» Pam essayait de lui changer les idées en la taquinant.

"Oui ... oui, Pam.» Elle regarda Éric dans les yeux. «Aurons-nous le temps de parler avant que tu ailles sur scène?" Demanda-t-elle d'un ton timide. Il lui caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce.

"Tu peux venir me rejoindre quand tu le souhaites, amante, sur scène ou ailleurs."

«Tu iras avec des accrocs-philes ce soir?" ajouta-t-elle, après une hésitation. Il lui souleva le menton pour regarder ses yeux.

«Oui, je les inviterai, les hypnotiserai, ils seront convaincus d'avoir eu la meilleure expérience sexuelle de leur vie et tout le monde sera satisfait. N'est-ce pas, Pam? " ricana-t-il. "Pourquoi toucherais-je un autre sang quand le tien est pure ambroisie?" lui murmura-t-il. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci Sookie était tout à fait consciente de la présence de Pam. Elle rompit le baiser rapidement.

«Bien, bien, à plus tard." Pam prit la direction de opérations pour lui montrer les lieux.

Après l'heure d'ouverture, Sookie resta assise sur un tabouret de bar, en dégustant son gin-tonic, scannant les pensées dans le club. Il était plus facile pour elle de se concentrer quand elle écoutait à dessein. Cela était certainement mieux que de renforcer sans cesse ses boucliers. Elle put même compartimenter les informations beaucoup plus facilement avec les vides laissés par les nombreux vampires présents. Heureusement, qu'elle avait eu une journée complète de repos, l'exercice était astringent.

Long Shadow et Pam venaient régulièrement pour repousser toutes les personnes souhaitant parler ou même celles intéresser par plus, vampires et humains. Pendant la troisième heure de travail, elle découvrit un policier en civil en quête d'une raison quelconque pour appeler des renforts. Le message fut prestement dispatché à la ronde et les vampires quittèrent consciencieusement le bar avec leur « repas du soir » suivant la règle du bar: ne pas mordre sur les lieux. Bientôt, les seuls vampires restants furent ceux du personnel du bar. Les accrocs aux crocs étaient surexcités et toutes leurs attentions se reportèrent sur Éric car en plus d'être le plus beau spécimen de Vampire, il était aussi le seul à disposition pour le moment.

Sookie devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, en dépit du fait qu'Éric affichait sa mine la plus morne quand Bill arriva. Bill fit le tour du club du regard et dès qu'il l'eut repéré, il se dirigea vers elle.

"Sookie, que fais-tu ici?" S'écria-t-il.

«Je bois un verre de gin tonic. Et toi? " répondit-elle d'une voix assuré. Elle avait résolu de tenir ses distances avec lui étant donné son comportement récent.

«Je veux parler à Éric."

"Il est sur la scène."

"Je le vois bien. Toi aussi. " répondit-il entre ses dents.

"Bon papotage, Bill." Elle fit un clin d'œil et son sourire le plus charmant à Eric, tout en parlant avec Bill.

"A bientôt, Sookie." lui répondit Bill d'un ton morne en partant.

"Sookie, Éric t'attend dans son bureau avec Bill." Lui indiqua Pam un quart d'heure plus tard.

«J'arrive. Pam, le flic en civil est prêt à partir et il y a deux étudiants mineurs munis de fausses cartes d'identité dans la file d'attente "

«Où ça? Comment vais-je les reconnaître? "

«Je te les montrerai."

"Ils sont là, ils s'approchent d'Indira." Indiqua-t-elle discrètement avec son menton.

"OK, je m'occupe d'eux."

Sookie était ravie de faire une pause et rejoignit Éric et Bill dans le bureau. Elle frappa et entra.

"Sookie, viens ma très chère." Éric lui prit la main avec possessivité et passa son bras sur ses épaules.

«Tu voulais me voir?" Demanda-t-elle surprise par son comportement.

«Oui, Bill est ici parce que la reine de la Louisiane, Sophie Anne Leclercq l'a envoyé. Elle n'est pas très heureuse de notre relation, semble-t-il."

«Vous avez une reine, une reine vampire pour la Louisiane?"

«Oui, effectivement. En fait, elle sait tout de ton don par le biais de ta cousine Hadley, sa dernière maîtresse en date. Elle veut t'ajouter à ses possessions et ne se soucie pas de ton accord. " lui expliqua Éric de son ton le plus terre-à-terre.

"Sookie, es-tu à Éric?" Bill la pressa.

«Oui, Bill. Et pour être plus précise, je ne regrette pas une minute de cette relation." Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

"Tu ne peux pas, tu as eu mon sang! »

"Et alors?"

«Tu as eu le sang de Bill! Quand?" rugit Éric.

«C'est une longue histoire, je l'ai sauvé d'un couple de videurs de vampires une nuit au Merlotte avec la chaîne de mon frère. Ils sont revenus pour se venger, me sont tombés dessus par surprise et m'ont battu presque à mort. Bill m'a sauvé en me donnant son sang. C'est tout. " répondit très simplement Sookie.

"Compton, comment oses-tu réclamé quelqu'un qui **t**'a sauvé. Ne te reste-t-il donc plus aucune fierté? Elle a eu le courage de se battre pour toi et tu penses qu'elle est ta récompense? Tu ne mérites pas d'être appelé vampire. " tonna Éric.

«Je n'avais pas le choix. Et ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout. "

«Elle est humaine et elle vaut mille fois mieux que toi. Tu peux disposé Compton. » Le désert du Sahara était un jardin luxuriant, comparé à la voix d'Éric.

Avant le départ, Bill les avertit: «André sera là demain."

«Je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet." Lui rétorqua Éric.


	15. Chapter 15

Un p'tit lemon pour les fêtes, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout quand vous m'encouragez toutes autant. MERCI.

Chapitre 15

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Sookie demanda des explications. Eric s'assit sur le canapé et la prit sur ses genoux. « Sophie Anne est ma souveraine. Elle a à peu près mon âge et est impitoyable. Elle n'essayera pas de s'interposer mais nous devons contre-attaquer rapidement. Nous devons échanger nos sangs dès ce soir si tu veux rester libre. »

"Je ne comprends pas. Nous devrions appeler la police! Elle ne peut pas m'enlever! Pour l'histoire du sang, Bill m'a juste dit qu'il pourrait me localiser si j'étais en danger et que j'aurais des sens plus aiguisés."

"C'est vrai. Et s'il y a échange de sang trois fois, nous serons liés comme je t'en ai déjà parlé. Les Liens de Sang sont permanents et je ne souhaitais pas en parler si vite et dans de telles circonstances. D'un autre côté j'avais anticipé que le retour de Compton et ton don étaient liés. Mais si nous ne procédons pas pour le lien de sang, quelqu'un de son entourage pourra t'en imposer un pour te garder, même si, étant donné que tu n'es pas influencée par l'hypnose, je doute que cela fonctionne."

"Tout ton monde tourne autour de la politique avec des pièces maitresses à placer au bon endroit, des complots et des coups pour devenir plus puissant que son voisin?"

"En gros oui, c'est ce qui fait que je suis encore de ce monde. Penser toujours avec 2 coups d'avance. Je respecterai ton choix, mais soit assurée que je suis ta meilleure option."

Sookie ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Eric pour réfléchir à tout cela. Pendant trois nuits, elle avait expérimentée trop d'événements. Elle était épuisée nerveusement et ne savait pas du tout comment gérer une vie qui n'était plus si ennuyeuse que cela tout d'un coup. Alors elle leva la tête pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait, après tout elle était une Stackhouse. Gran lui avait toujours dit que la vie pouvait se révéler des plus rudes. A son tour de prendre les choses en main.

"Tu pourrais aisément faire un accord sur mon dos et être gracieusement récompensé avec de l'argent ou toute autre chose?" Commença-t-elle à demander.

"Oui."

"Et tu as refusé?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je veux que tu aies la vie que tu souhaites, surtout si c'est avec moi. Je suis le plus égoïste des vampires que tu puisses trouver." Il frotta son nez dans son cou, l'embrassant et la léchant.

"Si la reine me veut, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire?" Demanda-t-elle en retenant un gémissement.

"Je peux te présenter comme étant mienne et encore mieux comme ma Liée de Sang et considérant les lois vampiriques elle ne pourra pas te toucher – te toucher serait une déclaration de guerre." Lui assura-t-il.

"Et si tu ne veux plus de moi?" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'aurais jamais assez de toi dans le peu de temps qu'il te reste à vivre. » Il lui fit un sourire de loup en inspectant son décolleté.

"Et si je ne veux plus de toi?" Le défia-t-elle.

"Ce sont vraiment tes questions?"

"Non, pas vraiment. J'ai parlé à des amis à propos des relations vampires/humains et j'ai vu comment le nid de Malcolm et Bill se comportent. Comment tu te comportes aussi. Et là, je suis perdue.

"Le nid de Malcolm est le nid de Malcolm. Ils sont prêts à tout juste pour lutter contre l'ennui, ce qui les conduit à des extrêmes. Bill est un solitaire maussade et ennuyeux se haïssant lui-même pour ce qu'il est et je suis un guerrier et un leader. Nous sommes aussi différents que si tu prenais cinq personnes au hasard dans ton bar. » Il s'arrêta. « Nous ne pourrons pas divorcé si c'est ce que tu souhaites savoir. Tu te fatigues vite de tes compagnons ? » la taquina-t-il.

"Tu sais bien de source sure que je n'ai aucune expérience avec les hommes…ou autres créatures. La plupart ne passaient pas la barrière du premier rendez-vous. Ils pensaient seulement à baiser, ou comment je pourrais être le remède à leur homosexualité ou comment ils allaient facilement me tromper…tout ça parce que je n'ai pas fait d'études supérieures et je parie qu'être blonde et avoir de gros seins ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé dans ce sens. »

Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus acier. « Tu es différent. Pour la première fois, je me sens spéciale, d'une façon positive, pas comme « Sookie la folle ». Tu dis ce que tu penses même si ce n'est pas à ton avantage et tu es prêt à ce que je sois ta priorité numéro un. »

"Tu ne sais pas tout. Une fois liés par le sang, normalement je serais capable de te sentir ; par là je veux dire connaître tes sentiments exacts, t'appeler même. Si tu prends de mon sang régulièrement, ta vie pourra aussi être allongée. »

"Je peux comprendre le concept avec ma télépathie, pourrais-je te sentir aussi?"

"Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"Tu l'as déjà fait avant?"

"Oui, il a des siècles, quand les vampires ne pouvaient pas assurer par eux-mêmes un repos sécurisé et que j'avais décidé de prendre part à des batailles dans le Moyen-Orient. Mais c'était une relation maitre/esclave et je n'ai pas apprécié de sentir cet humain. Il y a aussi une autre option possible que tu peux considérer aussi."

"Je t'écoute."

"Tu peux être transformée, devenir l'une d'entre nous et rester à mes côtés pour toujours."

Elle fit non de la tête en premier, incapable de prononcer un mot en le regardant affolée.

"Non, jamais! Promets-moi!" Cria-t-elle en essayant de quitter sa position sur ses genoux.

"Chh...C'est une possibilité, ne t'affole pas. Je ne te transformerai pas sans ton consentement. » La calma–t-il.

"Merci Éric, dis-moi toujours la vérité et je serai tienne pour toujours. Quand je pense à Bill et à ce qu'il avait presque réussi à faire… »

"Je te le promets." Dit-il dans une voix chargée de désir. Il l'embrassa profondément, ses mains cherchant à toucher plus sa peau sous son t-shirt, bientôt imité par Sookie. Sa tentative à elle était facilitée par l'absence de vêtements sous la veste en cuir.

Soudain, Pam frappa et entra.

"Maitre, puis-je te laisser faire la fermeture ce soir? J'ai trouvé un vrai délice pour me régaler." Ajouta-t-elle en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure pour marquer son excitation, ses yeux brillants de désir.

"Oui Pam. Bonne nuit." Répliqua Eric sans vraiment faire attention, caressant et embrassant Sookie de plus en plus.

Pam fit lentement le tour du bureau en rassemblant ses vêtements et s'arrêta face à eux. « Pour le lien de sang, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Un échange suffira et Bill n'aura pas la prédominance. Chère Abby insiste toujours sur le fait qu'il faut penser avant d'agir. Au moins tous les deux vous communiquez. Une bonne communication est la base d'un couple solide et durable. Et Sookie, tu as vraiment été très utile ce soir. Tu fais maintenant partie des employés en tant que conseillère spéciale avec une bonne mutuelle. Je suis sure que vous passerez une bonne nuit aussi, malheureusement pour moi sans ma petite personne. » Se moqua-t-elle de son ton maussade habituel.

"Pamela, dehors!" S'emporta un ancien Viking très en colère.

"N'oublie pas d'essayer la robe accrochée ici Sookie, si elle ne te va pas il faut que je fasse l'échange rapidement." Et sur ce, elle les quitta en un éclair.

"Où en étions-nous?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre tapotement se fit entendre. Cette fois, Long Shadow entra.

"Maitre, pouvez-vous venir après votre repas, tout le monde est parti tôt suite au manque d'activités et nous pouvons fermer tout de suite."

"Long Shadow," Eric se leva lentement faisant glisser Sookie sur le canapé, "Sookie n'est pas une ac-crocs-phile que tu peux considérer comme tu l'entends, elle est MIENNE. Désormais, tu l'appelleras Maitresse et tu la traiteras avec respect ou tu quitteras la zone 5, tu m'as bien compris ? » Déclara Eric sous l'emprise de la colère.

"Désolé, maitre...Désolée maitresse." Réussi à dire Long Shadow avant de quitter la pièce, tout à fait conscient de ce à quoi il échappait grâce à la présence de l'humaine: l'argent, la torture lente, pire peut-être qui pouvait savoir avec le shérif?

"Amante, tu peux essayer la robe, j'ai un coin toilette avec un lavabo et un miroir ici." Il lui montra une porte et la laissa pour faire le compte de la recette de la soirée avec Long shadow pendant que le reste de l'équipe vaquait à leurs occupations avant de partir les uns après les autres. L'attention d'Eric était sur les billets quand il entendit tous les crocs de la salle descendre d'un coup. Il leva la tête avec empressement pour voir Sookie dans une robe en satin bleue lui arrivant au genou sans bretelle, elle avait rafraichi son maquillage et coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon élaboré. Aucun vampire ne bougeait. Sookie rougissait jusqu'aux épaules de leurs réactions.

"Viens ici, amante. Tu es superbe. Je remercierai Pam." Il n'était pas peu fier, très conscient de ses pairs jaloux.

Elle sourit et vint s'assoir sur la banquette près de lui. Il profita de sa proximité pour l'entourer de son bras et embrasser sa tempe sous les regard étonnés des derniers employés. Il semblait que tous dans la pièce n'avait qu'une seule pensée : « Où est Éric Northman et qu'en avez-vous fait? »

"Tout est prêt pour faire le dépôt à la banque Long Shadow?" demanda-t-il à un associé des plus distraits qui faisait tout pour avoir l'air en pleine possession de ses moyens.

"Oui, Maitre."

"Vas-y, je ferai la fermeture du club."

A ces mots, tout le monde parti précipitamment. Ils savaient tous ce qui allait se passer ; Eric n'avait pas pu changer à ce point.

"Amante, puis-je avoir cette danse? » La musique était toujours diffusée plus bas qu'auparavant. Sookie accepta. Ils se levèrent lentement et allèrent sur la piste de danse déserte. Sookie riait en entendant le vieux titre qui passait « The power of love » par Frankie Goes To Hollywood. « Avant la Grande Révélation, je m'étais toujours demandée ce qu'il voulait dire avec « je te protègerai des griffes, te protégerai des vampires derrière ta porte. » Maintenant je sais. »

« Et je le ferai. André le second de Sophie Anne sera là demain, où seras-tu demain soir ?

« Je travaille de 19 heures à minuit. »

«J'irai te chercher, mais pour l'instant je veux « me consacrer » à toi." Il s'approcha avec des yeux affamés, commençant à l'embrasser, à la lécher, et à lui masser le corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble, halète et gémisse. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et elle lui mordit les mamelons, ce qu'il apprécia grandement. Il voulait la prendre un peu partout dans son bar, avec ou sans cette robe splendide sur elle. Et la première étape serait son coin banquette. Il mit ses deux mains sur son cul magnifique et elle l'entoura de ses jambes en se frottant de plus en plus au renflement présent dans son jean taille basse. Il la posa respectueusement sur la table, leva ses jambes pour lui retirer son string, se retenant pour ne pas le déchiqueter en morceaux, mais prendre Sookie sauvagement n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Après tout elle était encore innocente hier. Aucune ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté de cette femme qui s'offrait à lui, les yeux pleins de désir.

"Eric, je t'en prie, prends-moi maintenant». Le supplia-t-elle.

Il baissa la fermeture de son jean et fit selon son souhait. Ce fut comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, leurs désirs respectifs les torturaient et ils ne pouvaient pas le cacher. Les pieds de Sookie sur ses épaules, Eric lui saisit les hanches pour instiller un mouvement de va-et-vient, frottant son clitoris avec son pouce pour l'exciter, elle atteint rapidement son premier orgasme. Mais ce n'était que la première étape de son plan, il voulait avoir son parfum dans des endroits bien particuliers de son bar. Les vampires sont des créatures possessives ET territoriales. Prochaine étape: son trône. Pour celle-là, il avait besoin qu'elle soit déshabillée. Il la dévêtit rapidement de sa la robe pour la laisser sur la banquette, et ses vêtements suivirent. Il recueilli Sookie et l'emmena elle, le chevauchant toujours jusqu'au fauteuil. Il lui suçota les seins tout en maintenant constamment son rythme. Elle tremblait encore des suites de leurs ébats, quand il lui murmura à l'oreille "Tu pourras prendre mon sang pendant que je prendrais le tien, si nous nous mordons le cou l'un l'autre."

"Oui, faisons-le." Lui répondit-elle comme si elle en mourrait d'envie.

Il lécha délicatement où son pouls pulsait sur le cou préparant le terrain, mais il faillit être pris par surprise quand elle le mordit pour le sucer avidement. Elle n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux, il cria intérieurement ouiouiouiputainouiSookie. Il réciproqua et planta ses crocs dans sa nuque, suçant avidement. Il n'y avait pas de risque d'anémie avec son sang coulant dans les veines de sookie. Un repas de roi. Un orgasme explosif. Si besoin, il ferait la guerre pour elle. Il guérit les marques de ses crocs avec sa salive, mais pas avec son sang, André devra les voir. Peu de temps après l'échange, il la ressentit au plus profond de lui-même. Ses envies assouvies, son épuisement de ces derniers jours, son envie de lui avec des sentiments mêlés, sa peur aussi, et d'autres sentiments sous-jacents, certainement de l'inquiétude.

"I will protect you from the hooded claw; keep the vampires from your door."

«Je te protégerai des griffes rentrées, te protégerai des vampires."

Elle rit. «Tu peux me sentir?" Elle l'embrassa sans attendre une réponse et lécha ses crocs, coupant le bout de sa langue et enchaina en l'embrassant. Éric gronda de contentement.

"Tu as aimé ton désert?" lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus sexy.

"Oui, ma diablesse. Mais ce n'est que 'Le Trou normand', pas le désert ».

"Nous verrons. Peux-tu m'aider à me lever maintenant, si mes jambes ne répondent pas à l'appel? » Elle sourit.

«Tu as eu mon sang, tu seras forte pendant des semaines. Et ne te reste-t-il aucun désir? "

«Je ne peux pas te mentir, n'est-ce pas? J'ai juste besoin de boire de l'eau; ma sueur ne te dérange pas avec ton sens de l'odorat surdéveloppé?

"J'aime comme tu sens, c'est comme un parfum." Il lécha la petite goutte de sueur entre ses seins avant de se mettre debout et de la prendre dans ses bras pour que ses jambes se reposent et l'emmena vers le bar pour lui donner de l'eau.

Il l'assit délicatement sur un comptoir bas derrière le bar et cette position lui donna une autre idée, Long Shadow était très fier de son comptoir impeccable et ce serait une torture pour lui de sentir les effluves combinées de Eric et Sookie à son arrivée le lendemain soir. Après tout, qui était le mâle Alpha ici!?

Comme elle avait suivi les yeux d'Eric, elle devinait ce qu'il désirait et donc s'allongea sur le bar, il saisit le tuyau pour l'eau et entrepris d'étancher sa soif en lui présentant l'arrivée. Elle but l'eau avec les yeux sur lui et son membre se signala à son bon souvenir. Ayant bu assez, Sookie repoussa la fontaine d'eau et se tourna lentement, en gardant les yeux rivés sur les yeux pleins de convoitise d'un bleu profond de son Viking. Profitant de la hauteur idéale, elle entoura son membre dur de sa main et mis sa bouche à contribution pour lui sucer tout d'abord le gland, puis tout le reste, en caressant la base avec dextérité. Oui, cette femme était une déesse, et ils leur restaient encore le bureau...


	16. Chapter 16

Pour rappel: Charlaine possède ses personnages et si elle était sympa elle aurait pu me les donner pour Noël. Quelle égoïste !

Nuit 0 : Diane et son nid rencontre Sookie chez Bill (Livre 1 - fin du chapitre 3)

Nuit 1: Diane en parle à Éric - Le soir même il rencontre Sookie au Merlotte et l'invite le soir suivant.

Nuit 2: Éric emmène Sookie chez le glacier et va avec elle à Bon Temps

Nuit 3: Éric invite Sookie dans un de ses repaires...avec des idées derrière la tête

Nuit 4 : Sookie travaille au Fangtasia et Bill vient la réclamer pour la reine de Louisiane.

Chapitre 16

En route vers Bon Temps, Sookie est perdue dans ses pensées.

…Et dans le bureau, et dans la douche des employés, et dans les vestiaires, le seul endroit qui manque est le placard à balais et peut-être le toit ! A ce train-là, je vais vite rattraper mon retard !

Je me demande si je suis normale. Arlène, Dawn même ou Maudette n'avait pas autant d'activité en une nuit. Peut-être qu'Eric est en train de me rendre nympho. Mais mon Dieu, comme c'est booonnn !

_Pouvez-vous, puis-je le croire ? Cet homme (ce dieu du sexe – cet Adonis – ce cul médaille d'or) à mes côtés, dans cette voiture est mon petit ami ! Je me sens comme la reine de la planète, superbe, rassasiée grâce à lui. Je sais ce que c'est que de gagner l'euromillions. Pourquoi moi ?_

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie, je n'osais même pas espérer trouver quelqu'un. Vingt cinq ans, pas la plus petite relation à l'horizon, pour ne pas mentionner quoi que ce soit d'autre…je devais être maudite. Oui avec la télépathie, la même caractéristique qui attire Éric. Je ne serai jamais en mesure de savoir si je l'attire vraiment ou s'il s'agit de mon don, comme une fille riche avec plein de soupirants. Je sais qu'il me quittera un jour, je ne suis pas aveugle. Sam m'a dit qu'Eric Northman était connu pour passer de femme en femme et être intraitable en affaires, mais juste. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que Sam en sache autant sur lui ? Ce sont tous les deux des propriétaires de bar mais il me semble bien informé…_

_Si j'ai de la chance, je le garderai jusqu'à ce que mes rides apparaissent. Au moins je lui fais confiance pour ne pas me tromper pour le moment (faut dire que je le tiens bien occupé). Il est des plus respectueux et attentif avec moi mais cela peut-il durer ? Quelques fois j'aimerais lire ses pensées aussi, tout du moins le sentir, si ce lien pouvait marcher des deux côtés…_

_Je n'oublie qu'il est un vampire et dans ce domaine, je suis convaincue que je n'ai pas tout vu. Long Shadow tremblait de tous ses membres dans le bureau. Tous les vampires sont très forts. Bill a simulé une fausse tornade chez les Rattfield. Je ne me sens pas en danger à le côtoyer, je le devrais, cela a été la première réaction d'Arlène quand Éric est venu ce soir-là. D'un autre côté Lafayette n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi, ça ne lui a pris qu'une minute pour voir qu'Eric me regardait de la tête aux pieds de façon très intéressé. Il est toujours à la recherche des derniers potins, et pour la première fois j'en faisais partie. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé de moi-même, mais c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je considère cela comme un rendez-vous galant, et il avait raison. Je me sentais vivante avec Éric. Elle rigola intérieurement à ce non sens. __Vivante avec un non-vivant ! Quel paradoxe !_

_Bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais d'enfant mais vraiment je n'étais pas prête d'en avoir telle que j'étais partie avant de le rencontrer. C'est le seul inconvénient que Gran avait trouvé quand je lui ai parlé de lui. __J'étais vraiment surprise qu'elle se projette autant. Ça semblait vraiment l'interpeler, ce sujet. __Elle rêve peut-être de devenir grand-mère. Jason devra s'en occuper._

« Amante, tu sembles préoccupée. »

« Je le suis, être ta petite amie met pas mal de choses en perspective. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Toi, paraissant 30 ans. »

Il renifla, « je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade. Je t'ai dit que je jouirai de tous les moments de ton existence. »

« L'as-tu fait avant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rester avec une humaine jusqu'à sa mort ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a eu personne comme toi avant et il n'y aura personne après ! » Sous l'impact, Éric avait laissé filer trop d'informations, il se traita de tous les noms intérieurement.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Si tu étais avec un humain comment saurais-tu s'il resterait avec toi ? J'ai plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que tout homme vivant sur cette planète. Fais-moi confiance. »

"C'est un fait, mais connais-tu un seul vampire qui l'ait fait ? »

« Il se trouve que oui. »

« Oh, je pensais que ce n'était jamais arrivé. » Sookie était vraiment très étonnée et soulagée en même temps. Alors peut-être que c'est possible après tout.. « Combien de couples ? »

"Un." Répondit Eric.

"Un par siècle?"

« Non, un en mille ans. » insista-t-il.

« QUOI ! »

« Quoi, quoi ? » demanda Éric surpris.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, plus peut-être. Tu les connaissais ? »

« Oui, très bien. Je les ai présenté l'un à l'autre en 1764 à Saint Pétersbourg. C'était le 14 novembre et depuis ce jour ils restèrent ensemble. Ivan était un proche et Irina une puissante médium, que je connaissais…plutôt bien. Donc amante, d'autres questions ? »

« Certainement dès que j'aurai fini de digérer ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Et les travaux ? Tu apprécies les changements ? »

« Oui, nous sommes désormais mieux protégés que la Banque de France, et on dirait que la maison date d'hier ce qui change beaucoup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ma chambre est maintenant complètement étanche à la lumière » dit-elle d'un ton cynique. « Il y a aussi des travaux dans la cour arrière où nous n'avons même pas le droit de jeter un œil. Peux-tu m'éclairer à ce propos ? » Ajouta-t-elle du même ton.

« Eh bien comme tu as pu remarquer, j'ai plein de caches pour mon repos diurne et peut-être souhaiterais-tu que je reste ou que tu aies la possibilité d'avoir un garde à proximité… »

« Deux coups d'avance ? »

« Oui »

« Monsieur j'ai la haute main. »

"Devrais-je me sentir offensé?" Il sourit en coin.

« Peut-être. »

Il s'arrêta au portail. « Tu as le code ? »

"Oui, c'est Fan6tasia."

Il ricana "Tu es vraiment la femme qu'il me faut. »

« Je sais. Je suis Vampiregirl de bas en haut. » Ajouta-t-elle amère.

« Pourquoi ces sautes d'humeur ? Je sais que tu es heureuse même si tu hésites; je ne vois pas pourquoi; nous allons bien ensemble. »

" Ah oui ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui, amante, tu ne peux pas lire mes pensées, donc tu peux te relaxer avec moi, tu penses que je suis un compagnon agréable, tu es sous le charme de mon physique et de mes « dons ». » Il se rengorgea et battit des cils. Sookie s'esclaffa. Eric arrêta la Volvo près de la maison et se tourna vers Sookie.

"J'aime quand tu me fais rire." Dit sookie après avoir repris son souffle.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Oui, Eric »

« Bien, demain, tu devras agir comme « mon humaine », ce qui veut dire obéir et parler aussi peu que possible. »

_Le soir suivant chez Merlotte aux environs de minuit_

Éric revint au bar familial sans déranger le tranquille murmure des clients cette fois-ci. Il fit un signe de tête à Sam et se dirigea tout droit dans la section de Sookie comme un habitué et s'assit à la même table que quatre jours auparavant. Quatre jours, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour tout changer dans son existence de non vivant. Il se relaxa et ferma ses yeux, conscient de la présence de Sookie près du comptoir de la cuisine, toute son attention tournée vers son travail, sur les nombreuses commandes. Elle est dure à la tâche. Comme lui. Chaque fois qu'il la découvrait un peu plus, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Le Lien n'en était qu'à son commencement mais il l'entendait chanter quand elle posa les yeux sur lui. Il se réjouit de son approche.

« Bonsoir Éric. » dit-elle en souriant.

"Bonsoir amante." Murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

« Tu peux m'attendre dans le parking si tu veux, il n'y a pas de raison que tu commandes un True Blood, puisque tu n'en bois pas. » Il pouvait sentir sa gêne.

« As-tu honte de moi ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant calmement dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non. Puis-je te rappeler qu'il y a un serial killer dans les parages ? Il se trouve que je partais. Je serai dans ta voiture dans cinq minutes. »

"Tu as raison, boire du True Blood ne fait pas partie de mes possibilités." Il se leva et parti sans un autre mot.

Sur le chemin du bureau de Sam, Sookie fut arrêté par Arlène.

« Sookie, qui est-ce ? »

« Qui Arlène ? »

« Le grand type, le blond ! »

« C'est Eric. »

« C'est un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Arlène, Éric est un vampire. »

« Es-tu folle ? Tu veux mourir ? »

"Non Arlène, mais si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais être en retard. » La dessus, elle couru au bureau et puis dans les toilettes pour se changer avant de se diriger vers le parking par la porte de derrière dans une nouvelle robe d'été rouge accompagnée par les sifflements stridents de Lafayette.

_Plus tard, dans le bureau d'Eric._

"Ainsi c'est la fille?"

"André voici Sookie Stackhouse, la télépathe, mon humaine et bientôt ma liée de sang."

"Bien, bien, bien, tu ne perds pas de temps Viking." Il approcha subrepticement reniflant l'air autour de Sookie de très près sans pour autant la toucher. Sookie se raccrocha à Éric pour rester à la même place.

"Puis-je gouter à son sang?" demanda-t-il à Éric.

"Sookie, l'autorises-tu?"

"Comme c'est bizarre, vous ne vous êtes pas nourri avant de venir?" Sookie demanda étonnée par la question.

"Non, ma chère. Je veux m'assurer de ton lignage, j'ai juste besoin d'une goutte."

"Qu'importe, si vous voulez." Elle tendit le bras près d'André.

Il la coupa rapidement avec son ongle et lécha son doigt.

"J'en étais sûr," dit-il en souriant fièrement, "elle est fée en partie. Je dirais un huitième, un seizième."

"Quoi! Les fées existent!?" S'exclama Sookie sous le choc de la révélation. Elle se tourna vers Éric dans l'expectative mais il était muet. Elle avait du mal à se tenir debout et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Maintenant tu sais pourquoi tu la voulais, Viking. Moi aussi. Se lier par le sang avec une humaine n'était pas normal étant donné ton existence passée. J'avais peur que ce vieux conte concernant une Valkyrie qui t'est destiné ne se réalise. Nous pouvons nous entendre sur ce que tu veux en échange. Qu'aimerais-tu ? Un meilleur poste ? Peut-être plus proche du quartier général? De l'argent?" André exultait alors qu'il faisait ses propositions. La reine serait ravie d'entendre qu'il avait acquis la télépathe comme prévu. Éric secoua la tête ses yeux braqués sur Sookie.

"Non."

« Que veux-tu dire ? » André était surpris par le manque de répondant, deux vampires intelligents pouvaient toujours arriver à un accord.

« Ça ne change rien. Elle est MIENNE. »

"Northman, tu es un home d'affaires intelligent, dis ton prix. La reine peut être très généreuse si elle n'est pas en colère." Menaça-t-il.

« Si Sookie est intéressée pour travailler avec la Reine ; nous pourrons nous entendre."

"Tu ne risquerais pas de mettre ton avenir en péril pour une simple humaine, même si la partie fée t'a induit en erreur. Que veux-tu vraiment?"

"Un accord juste."

"Compton avait raison… Tu es tombé sous son charme." Il eut une rire sec. "Quelle honte! Bientôt, tu ne seras plus capable de diriger ton petit bout de Louisiane. Peut-être que tu envisages de la suivre dans la tombe?" Ricana-t-il.

"Tu t'oublies, je suis un sujet loyal de sa Majesté et je le lui ai prouvé maintes fois que je n'étais pas un idiot." Éric répondit en serrant les dents. "Sookie est conseillère spéciale pour Fangtasia et est sous contrat. Elle peut travailler pour la Reine sur une base identique, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. J'attends la réponse de la Reine."

"Bon. As-tu un repas pour moi, je meurs de faim après toutes ces parlotes. Bien sûr, nous pouvons continuer pendant que nous mangeons."

_Quel salopard! _Pensa Éric.

Après avoir frappé Pam entra, apportant deux accroc-philes féminines, une brune et une châtain les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Maitre, tu as commandé un repas ? »

« Oui, Pam. Vois avec André pour son choix. »

"Donne moi la brune, elle est délicieuse." André indiqua l'accroc-philes à sa droite. « Tu sers bien ton maitre, Pamela. »

« Puis-je me joindre à toi avec l'autre, je suis affamée. Maitre, ton rendez-vous est arrivé je peux peut-être rester avec André jusqu'à ce que tu finisses. »

_Tu es habile, mon enfant, je te le revaudrai_

« Si tu me permets André, les affaires m'attendent… »

« Bien sûr, va. » dit-il avec un geste de grand seigneur de la main pendant qu'il saisi le sein de la femme sur le canapé ; Éric se saisit prestement de la main de Sookie et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Quelques minutes après, ils étaient assis à sa table avec le rendez-vous providentiel, un représentant en alcool qui était vu habituellement par Longshadow.

Il savait que Sookie, assise à ses côtés , était plus que soulagée d'être loin du bureau. Elle resta muette buvant son gin tonic tout au long de l'entrevue, qui consistait à renégocier les remises annuelles. Après son départ, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux pleins de questions.

« Nous pouvons parler maintenant ? »

Il fit le tour de la foule pour voir si tous les vampires présents étaient de son entourage.

« Nous pouvons parler amante, mais pas trop fort. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Que veux-tu que je t'explique ? »

« Tout d'abord, la dernière partie : le repas

Pour la première fois de son existence de vampire, il se sentait mal à l'aise concernant sa façon de se nourrir. Il se tortilla sur la banquette pour la rapprocher plus de lui. « Il est très commun pour des vampires de partager des repas comme les humains aiment le faire. » Commença-t-il peu sûr du résultat. "Cela n'a aucune importance puisque si les humains ne sont pas consentants nous pouvons toujours les hypnotiser. » Ajouta-t-il tout penaud.

« Vous bouffer et baiser les uns devant les autres ?! » s'exclama Sookie avec un visage écœuré. « Comme c'est dégoutant ! »

« C'est monnaie courante pour un vampire de participer à une orgie, cela fait partie de ce que nous sommes, nous sommes des créatures sexuelles par-dessus tout. » Elle en avait le souffle coupé ; « Oui, tu m'avais prévenu mais c'est une chose de l'entendre et une autre de le voir. Baiser, se battre, comploter voilà le crédo du vampire. On dirait Rome sous le règne de Caligula, vous n'avez pas vraiment évolué."

« J'ai été fait vampire bien après cette période ma douce et je ne t'ai jamais traité comme… »

« Une pute ? »

« Oui. » Il embrassa délicatement sa tempe. « Je ne t'emmènerai pas dans une orgie, je te promets,…à moins que tu ne me le demandes. » se moqua-t-il. « Les plus intéressantes étaient sans aucun doute celles du Marquis de Sade, malheureusement ce temps est révolu. » Il soupira à fendre l'âme, en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

« Arrête, je sais que tu te fiches de moi. » ria-t-elle. « Embrasse-moi. »

« Ne te méprends pas Sookie. Tu es aussi une créature sexuelle. » Se penchant pour attraper ses lèvres voracement.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci, merci, merci pour tout les alerts, les reviews et non malheureusement je n'ai pas le pouvoir de déposer Éric au pied de votre sapin juste de vous dévoiler son côté romantique! Enjoy! Ou plutôt son côté un peu décrispé parce que dans la version de Charlaine il est un peu lourd le viking, non?

Chapitre 17

«Attends, attends, attends. C'est quoi ce conte de fées dont André a parlé? Partie fée, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il en 'est? "dit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

Il soupira: «J'espérais que tu avais oublié cette partie." Il lui prit la main pour voler un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

"Nous ne sommes pas les seules créatures surnaturelles de ce monde." Il s'arrêta attendant que les mots montent au cerveau.

"Tu veux dire comme les fées, et ...?" Sookie commença timidement.

"Les principales créatures que vous avez dans les légendes et les contes sont réelles et concrètes." Il la considéra pour jauger ses réactions.

Elle devenait de plus en plus blanche, "Tu veux dire que les sorcières, sorciers, loups-garous, goules, les ogres et les fées ...? Même les hobbits, les elfes, les nains, les démons?

«Je vois que tu as une connaissance extensive par tes lectures, amante, ou peut-être que tu as vu trop de mauvais films et de séries télévisées."

"J'ai exagéré?

«À peine».

»Lesquels?

"Ni les hobbits, ni nains n'existent et je dois ajouter que les fées et les elfes sont un peuple unique. Tolkien avait vraiment une imagination fourmillante. »Il sourit.

"Hein! ... Eh bien, je souhaite me concentrer sur les fées. Par exemple, si j'étais une fée, j'aurais des oreilles pointues, pourrais voler et exaucer les souhaits. Non? Et pourquoi André a-t-il dit que cela expliquait tout? Vous aimez les fées?

"Sookie, le sang de fées est enivrant. Lorsque nous en buvons, nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de les vider de leur sang.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. "Tu ne m'as pas vidé." Dit-elle pour se rassurer.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, mais tu es comme un millésime rare, et je dois me retenir mes envies à chaque fois."

«Alors effectivement, comme dit André cela explique tout." Continua-t-elle tristement.

"Cela n'explique rien, ma chère. J'ai été avec des fées. Je sais ce que c'est et j'ai rencontré des femmes avec un sang aussi délicieux que le tien dans le passé, mais aucune n'a eu le même effet que toi sur moi. "

«Je suis ta Valkyrie?

«Pourquoi n'as-tu pas oublié cette partie aussi? Pourquoi ne puis-je t'hypnotiser? "

"Explique.

«Plus tard, amante. André arrive.».

_André arriva peu de temps après, Pam sur ses talons._

«Shérif, je suis vraiment ravi par votre hospitalité. Pamela a été de bonne compagnie et le repas était excellent. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour notre conversation, je suis toujours un peu grincheux avant mon repas. Je suis impatient de vous revoir bientôt, mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir l'honneur de vous donner la réponse de la reine. "

"Tu es le bienvenu, André." Eric répondit d'un ton ennuyé. Sookie afficha son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

"Eric, Pam, Miss Stackhouse ce fut un plaisir.» Il hocha la tête et prit congé.

"Assieds-toi, Pam. Comme je l'ai entendu, il parait que tu le mérites. "

«Tu l'as dit. André le collant est épuisant!

"Je te suis redevable.

«Mmmmm. J'ai été vraiment agréable à André, peut-être pourrais-tu être très gentil avec moi. " Lui dit-ell avec des yeux de chien battu, jetant un regard sur Sookie.

"Pam, Sookie ne peut être hypnotisée et elle semble avoir de fortes tendances hétérosexuelles, même si elle a affirmé qu'elle te trouvait belle." Répondit Éric faussement désolé pour elle.

Sookie se joignit à Éric pour se moquer gentiment de Pam et ajouta d'une voix douce, je t'assure Pam, tu seras la première informée si un jour je change d'orientation. "

"Maître, je l'aime vraiment. J'espère que la reine est intelligente ou elle perdra son trône."

«Que veux-tu dire?" Sookie demanda, surprise par cette affirmation.

"Ce que .." Pam commença.

«Il suffit, Pamela. Ce n'est en rien la préoccupation de Sookie. "Eric lui coupa la parole de façon brutale. Il était temps pour elle qu'elle réintègre sa place.

"Je vais m'occuper de l'entrée. A bientôt Sookie, Maître." Dès Pam ne fut plus en vue Sookie continua.

"Éric! Pam a été utile avec - "

"Ne me dis pas comment parler à mon enfant!"

Il enleva son bras de sa taille alors qu'elle glissa à l'opposé de sa position sur la banquette en traînant son verre de gin tonic avec elle. Soudain, la musique qui était juste un bruit de fond prit toute la place entre eux. Pink pleurait: «Don't leave me" dans les haut-parleurs.

Il prit son Blackberry pour vérifier ses e-mails, sentant les émotions de Sookie valser au sommet de son crâne adossée au fond de la banquette Bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas fait partie de ses préoccupations depuis plusieurs siècles, il ne connaissait qu'une une seule façon de se comporter: la sienne. Il ne regrettait pas ses paroles. Il avait raison. Alors, pourquoi était-il fâché contre lui-même? A ce moment de ses réflexions, deux jeunes ac-croc-philes osèrent l'aborder avec des rires idiots.

"Monsieur Northman?" dit la plus courageuse.

"Oui, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?" Répondit-il d'un ton innocent.

«Mon ami Jenny et moi avons appris que vous faisiez des "visites spéciales" de Fangtasia. »

«Pouvez-vous me montrer une pièce d'identité?"

Leurs rires se glacèrent dans leur gorge. "Oui, bien sûr." Elles lui ont donnèrent leurs permis de conduire. Il regarda attentivement les cartes et les déchira. "La sortie est de ce côté. Merci de revenir plus tard quand vous y serez autorisées. " Déclara-t-il alors que l'un des videurs se positionna derrière les deux filles pour les escorter à l'extérieur. Cet évènement lui donna l'impulsion pour agir envers Sookie. Il se tourna vers elle, « Veux-tu venir dans mon bureau? »

"Oui, Éric." Cette proposition parut la soulager. Il se leva et l'attendit afin de lui prendre la main. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, sans prêter attention aux regards des nombreux curieux, humain ou non. Dès que la porte se fut fermée, Sookie tenta de parler, "Éric, je..», Mais il l'attira sur sa poitrine, en baissant la tête pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de ses cheveux, la seule chose qui importait, c'est qu'elle était ici dans ses bras, la reste pouvait attendre. Il avait reçu le choc de son existence: il pouvait la protéger de toute menace sur la Terre, mais qui allait la protéger de lui? De son égoïsme, de son attitude de vampire?

"C'est difficile pour moi, j'ai peut-être des siècles d'existence, mais je n'ai jamais eu de relations durables auparavant.» Avoua-t-il.

"Éric, ce n'était pas à moi de dire ..."

«Tu as le droit de parler comme tu l'entends, d'autant plus si nous sommes seuls. Je ne veux pas d'une autre relation maitre/serviteur, j'en ai déjà eu trop." La rassura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

«Après tout, qui oserait s'opposer à un vampire vieux de mille ans? Un vampire de deux mille ans? " se moqua-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère.

«Non toi amante, et personne d'autre.» Elle le poussa contre la porte et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour que leurs langues entrelacées commencent une danse sensuelle. » Sookie passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, gémissant doucement jusqu'à ce que Éric arrête le baiser.

"Amante, bien que j'aimerais expérimenter tout ce dont nos corps sont capables, tu as encore beaucoup de questions en suspens, n'est-ce pas?" ronronna-t-il. «Quelles sont tes horaires de travail pour demain?"

"11 h à 16 heures."

"Veux-tu rester avec moi ou veux-tu que je revienne avec toi à Bon Temps?"

"J'aimerais rester avec toi, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, je dois avouer que je n'en peux plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne avec toutes ces émotions. Demain, je resterai avec toi, mon beau, toute la nuit." Elle sentit un renflement grossir sur son ventre. "Monsieur Glorieux Abondant n'est pas trop déçu?

«Glorieux Abondant?" ricana-t-il.

"Ouais, n'est-ce pas adéquat?"

«Si tu le dis. Allons à la voiture. " dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour se diriger vers la porte arrière.

_Plus tard cette nuit à Bon Temps_

Éric était souriant, en regardant la forme dans le siège passager ronflant doucement. Elle était délicieuse, les petits bruits qu'elle faisait, la façon dont son corps se relaxait près de lui ... C'était des plus agréables. En arrivant à la maison de Gran, il fut surpris de voir des lumières à l'intérieur. Il arrêta le moteur et alla frapper à la porte, pour avoir libre accès quand il portera Sookie dans ses bras. Adèle ouvrit tout de suite.

"Bonsoir Éric."

«Bonjour Adèle.

"Oui, vous avez raison.

"Sookie est endormie dans la voiture. Je vais l'amener à sa chambre si vous pouvez me montrer le chemin. "

"Bien sûr, je vous attends." Il alla chercher Sookie et franchit le seuil de la maison. Quand il entra dans la salle de séjour, il vit Bill assis nonchalamment sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Bill".

"Éric".

"Adèle, je vous suis." Dit-il en tenant Sookie plus fort contre lui.

"Par là" Lui indiqua-t-elle montrant une porte dans le couloir. Adèle enleva les chaussures de Sookie et ouvrit la couette pour qu'il la pose précautionneusement afin qu'elle continue sa nuit. Il était préoccupé par cette visite inopinée de son subalterne. Dès qu'il fut dans le salon, il demanda: «Que fais-tu ici, Compton?

"Nous avons discuté de la guerre de Sécession." Lui répondit-il froidement.

«Comme c'est intéressant." ricana Éric.

"Oui, Éric. Je croyais que Bill pourrait venir un soir de prendre la parole lors d'une conférence pour mon club «Les Descendants des morts glorieux» pour en parler. " répondit Adèle, continuant la conversation.

«Comme c'est gentil de ta part, Bill."

«Je pense que nous avons fait de gros progrès pour l'organisation; Puis-je te parler en privé Éric?

«J'en serais ravi, Bill. Pouvez-vous m'attendre Adèle, je voudrais avoir un mot avec vous après.

"Bien sûr, Éric, je vous attends. Le sommeil à mon âge est erratique de toute façon. "

«Bien, allons-y." Les vampires sortirent par la porte de devant. Une fois la porte fermée, ils se faisaient face avec des visages sans expression.

"A quoi joues-tu, Bill?

«Je n'ai aucune manigance en cours. J'étais en mission pour la Reine et j'ai échoué. Alors maintenant, je peux seulement espérer qu'elle m'oublie. J'ai vraiment envie de m'intégrer. Mes racines sont ici et j'ai envie de m'installer ".

«Tu veux toujours Sookie, n'est-ce pas?"

«Non, Éric. Je ne veux que son pardon. Tu as eu raison hier soir, elle m'a sauvé la vie et si la reine me permet de rester en vie, je vais la protéger autant que je le peux et sa famille aussi. Adèle est un sacré bout de femme, tu sais, je me demande comment elle était dans sa jeunesse. "

"Tu as toujours méprisé les humains, Compton, comment veux-tu que je te croie ?

«J'ai été manipulé par Lorena. Ce n'était pas de ma volonté. "

"Très bien, nous allons poursuivre cette discussion une autre fois."

«Je vais prendre congé d'Adèle et je te laisse la place."

Ils revinrent ensemble dans le séjour et Bill fit comme il avait dit.

Adèle resta avec Éric et ils s'assirent à leur place d'origine.

«Alors Éric, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?"

"J'ai deux questions pour vous, êtes vous au courant de fées dans l'ascendance de Sookie?

"Haw ..."

"Cela veut dire oui?

«Comment avez-vous ..?"

"Son sang bien sûr. Un vampire que je connais est particulièrement doué pour découvrir la lignée en goutant le sang. Il m'a assuré d'un seizième peut-être un huitième, vous êtes la personne évidente pour commencer une enquête. "

Adèle commença timidement, « j'ai rencontré un homme, à demi fée, quand je voulais des enfants et ne pouvait pas les avoir avec mon mari. Il était stérile. "

«Je comprends».

«Vous aviez une autre question?"

«Oui, puis-je rester dans la chambre de Sookie pour mon repos diurne?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

"Vous pouvez considérer cette maison comme la votre. Sookie est vraiment heureuse depuis qu'elle vous a rencontré et je suis heureuse qu'elle reste avec moi ; Donc…j'ai acheté des boules Quiès. » Elle se leva après sa déclaration. Éric avait même des difficultés à garder son visage impassible. « Je vous laisse mettre en place le système de sécurité, je suppose qu'il vous est familier puisque c'est vous qui l'avez commandé. » Elle rit doucement comme une écolière qui venait de faire une bonne blague et se dirigea vers sa chambre, laissant le vampire nordique tétanisé. Adèle était vraiment une sacrée bonne femme ! Il s'attendait à des réactions de type collet monté, pas à ça.

« Oui, Madame. » murmura-t-il bien après qu'elle ait fermé la porte.

Reprenant sa contenance, il obéit à Adèle et sauta dans le lit de Sookie nu comme un ver en un éclair collant son corps pour savourer la douceur de son corps avant l'aurore.

Pensant qu'il pourrait apprécier un repos bien mérité, il se relaxa, savourant son odeur, sentant ses courbes quand le téléphone sonna. C'était une sonnerie qu'il avait choisi spécifiquement à cause de l'importance de l'appelant. Sophie-Anne, reine de la Louisiane. Le thème de Dark Vador correspondait vraiment bien.

« Votre majesté. »

« Alors mon cher Éric, tu me fais des vilains tours ? »

« Comment oserais-je ? »

« Je pensais que ta loyauté était bien supérieure. »

« Ma loyauté est à la hauteur des lois vampiriques, je suis votre dévoué serviteur, mais j'ai aussi des droits. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais importuné, même pas le moins du monde, je te l'accorde. Comment se fait-il qu'elle te mette la tête à l'envers ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour l'expliquer que de dire qu'elle est MIENNE. »

« Ce n'est qu'une question de possessivité ? »

« Que pensiez-vous ? »

« Je le verrai de mes propres yeux ; rencontrons-nous demain à ton club à minuit. Je ferai une visite informelle dans ton secteur, ne prépare rien de grandiose, je viendrai en toute simplicité (1). Bien sûr, je jetterai un coup d'œil à la fille moi-même, ne l'égare pas ! » Elle éclata de rire en imaginant le triste visage d'Eric et raccrocha. Après tout ce temps, son petit coin de Louisiane n'était plus aussi reculé de la politique vampirique qu'il l'était auparavant.

_Le soir suivant_

EPOV

Je me réveillai ce soir-là entouré de ronronnements…Où étais-je ? Une tête blonde dans le creux de mon épaule, et une petite forme chaude recroquevillé sur mon ventre. Les sensations des deux créatures étaient vraiment agréables, je dois l'avouer. Je posais doucement le chat par terre (j'ai toujours mieux traité les animaux que les humains) pour me tourner vers ma chatte favorite et caressais ses formes gracieuses. Ma main droite était idéalement placée pour explorer son corps. J'effleurai à peine ses tétons et fut récompensé par un roucoulement. Humm. Hier avait été trop calme à mon gout et malheureusement la reine nous attendait plus tard dans la soirée à Fangtasia.

Je voulais son corps, ses cris, sa beauté magnifiée par l'extase. Elle était encore dans ses habits de travail, short et t-shirt, enfin pas pour longtemps. Grâce à mon bras droit, je la fis glisser au dessus de moi, j'enlevais ses vêtements prestement, inclinant son dos et commençant à me gorger de sa chair, la léchant, la titillant des épaules jusqu'au dessous de la ceinture. A moitié endormie, elle ouvrit les jambes pour m'inviter vers sa terre promise. Je ne pouvais pas lui refuser son plaisir et m'exécutai de grand cœur. L'odeur de son excitation était suffisante pour que mon glorieux abondant en ait mal, mes crocs déjà en position. Alors que je commençais à lui donner du plaisir avec ma langue, elle parla soudain : « Je veux aussi te donner du plaisir. » La petite coquine ! Ses souhaits sont des ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Mon corps reconnaissait sa maitresse et lui obéit de bon coeur. Nos bouches et doigts s'activèrent en synchronie, nous envoyant vers notre Walhalla habituel, jusqu'à ce que nous nous y rencontrions.

« Mords-moi ! » L'encourageais-je alors que je la mordais à l'aine. Nous suçâmes avec voracité (comment est-il possible qu'elle ne veuille pas devenir vampire ?) et devînmes bientôt un amas de gémissements et de cris tonitruants. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'Adèle se trouvait ailleurs ou avait vraiment de bonnes boules Quiès !

Sookie suivait le fil de mes pensées et déclara : Heureusement que Gran est à son club ! »

Nous ne pûmes nous retenir de rire.

Fin EPOV

Après quelques rounds d'orgasmes bien mérités et des douches exécutées de façon méticuleuse, ils retournèrent à Fangtasia, tout avait été préparé pour l'arrivée de la reine. Éric voulait arrêter de cacher quoi que ce soit à Sookie. Elle avait besoin d'être préparée à tout ce qui pouvait se produire lors de la visite de la reine : elle ne serait pas aussi facile à gérer qu'André. Il prit en compte sa superbe amante dans le siège passager.

« Connaissais-tu le terme Valkyrie avant qu'André le mentionne ? »

« Le champ de mes choix en lecture est très large. Je pense que je l'ai vu dans un des romans de la bibliothèque. Cela prenait place au début du moyen-âge en Angleterre, une tribu révérait le panthéon des anciens dieux nordiques et l'auteur expliquait ce qu'était une Valkyrie. »

« Bien, que disait-il exactement ? » Elle se concentra pour se souvenir de la définition exacte.

« C'est une femme vierge, presque une déesse, qui sait se battre. Si un guerrier était jugé de grande valeur, elle s'offrait à lui en récompense. C'est bien cela ? »

« Tu as tout à fait raison. »

« Et ? »

« Je te laisse réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire. »

Elle resta immobile pour quelques instants, se répétant les phrases et sa mâchoire inférieure tomba.

« Tu veux dire…toi…moi. »

« Bien sûr, c'était une façon de parler. Mais tu remarques l'analogie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, j'étais vierge avant toi mais c'est tout. »

« Tu as été assez courageuse pour te battre pour la vie d'un complet étranger. Tu aurais pu chercher de l'aide. »

« Juste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fais sur le moment. »

"Quand t'a-t-on prédit cela?"

Je t'ai déjà parlé d'Irina, le médium ? »

« Je me souviens, tu l'as rencontré au 19e siècle. Et qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ? »

« Que nous vivrons éternellement heureux. » plaisanta-t-il. « N'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit quand on connait le bonheur ? Et elle m'a assuré que nous n'arrêterions pas une minute de grimper l'un sur l'autre ! »

« Éternellement malgré Sophie-Anne ? »

« Sophie-Anne est toute puissante mais j'ai encore un ou deux as dans ma manche, j'ai confiance en mon peuple. La zone 5 est hautement sécurisée. »

« Se rangeront-ils à tes côtés pour une pauvre humaine ? »

« Pas une pauvre humaine, tu es mienne, bientôt ma Liée de sang, tu es télépathe et …en partie fée. » Dit-il fièrement.

« Je suis fière d'être à tes côtés aussi. » Elle sourit timidement en prenant sa main. « Même si j'ai l'impression de ne pas te mériter. »

« Sookie chérie, c'est moi le monstre, pas toi. » Répliqua-t-il embrassant sa main très lentement, regardant dans ses yeux intensément, et conduisant avec l'autre main comme un furieux.

« Dois-je me comporter d'une façon spéciale ? »

« Appelle-la juste majesté, c'est tout. »

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton passé, pourquoi André t'a appelé Viking ? Tu es vraiment un Viking ? »

« Dans ma vie humaine, oui. »

« Me parleras-tu de ton passé plus tard ? »

« J'ai bien peur que mille ans d'histoire personnelle soit un peu ennuyeuse à écouter ma chère, peut-être que si tu me rejoignais en tant que vampire tu pourrais avoir l'histoire complète… » Sourit-il.

« Pffff, bien essayé. » dit-elle en grimaçant.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au club, Sookie remarqua que le parking était fermé au public. Clancy restait près du panneau « désolé, nous sommes fermés » pour empêcher les véhicules sans autorisation d'entrer. Éric se gara comme toujours près de l'entrée arrière. Pam les accueilli à la porte.

« Maitre. »

« Pam. »

« Chère Sookie. » ronronna-t-elle crocs tout dehors. « C'est vraiment un plaisir de t'avoir dans les parages, je ne me suis pas autant amusée depuis…non, jamais à bien y réfléchir, mon maitre a toujours pensé qu'il était le centre de l'univers. Néanmoins, il est toujours le vampire le plus égoïste que je connaisse, avant au moins il partageait ses jouets. » Elle fit la moue comme un enfant, parlant dans son phrasé habituel.

« Pamela, je t'en prie. » la rappela Éric.

Sookie était très amusée par tout ça et intérieurement souhaitait envoyer des ondes relaxantes à Éric. Soudain, il se figea et se tourna vers elle. « Comment as-tu fait ? » s'exclama-t-il.

"As-tu senti quelque chose?"

« Oui, amante, tout à fait. »

La bouche de Pam forma un O, « C'est elle ? »

« Amante, tu peux m'envoyer des émotions, ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela et nous n'avons même pas compléter le Lien. » Il la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser rapidement et sentit son corps encerclé par les bras de Pam aussi.

« C'est merveilleux ! » ajouta-t-elle souriant comme flottant sur un petit nuage et imitant son maitre avec le baiser. Éric était déconcerté de voir son enfant toucher son humaine de cette façon. Sookie était rouge comme un homard.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Éric, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était une plaisanterie de Pam ou le résultat de la volonté de Sookie.

Elle secoua sa tête comme pour sortir d'une transe. « Waou, désolé Maitre. Je me suis laissée emportée par l'action. » Elle recula d'un pas.

« Nous en discuterons plus tard, Pamela. Nous avons plus urgent pour l'instant. Tout à été préparé pour la venue de la reine ? »

« Tout est en ordre, Maitre. »

« Bien. »

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre jusqu'à ce que Sophie-Anne Leclercq arrive dans toute sa gloire. En fait, l'entourage de la reine composé de dix limousines, pas moins, et un déploiement d'hommes en noir –gardes du corps prirent position.

L'équipe vampirique du Fangtasia attendait le long du tapis rouge à l'entrée, que la reine utilisa avec un plaisir évident. Eric l'attendait près de la porte.

« Chéri. » dit-elle tendant ses bras vers lui.

« Votre majesté. » Il s'inclina à partir de la taille et baisa sa main ; les autres vampires de sa cour mirent un genou à terre. Sookie se tenait derrière Éric à sa gauche. « Puis-je vous présenter à mon humaine, Sookie Stackhouse, bientôt ma liée de sang. »

« Bien sûr, la fameuse humaine. »

« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'entrer. » Il s'inclina vers la salle où une table et des chaises étaient installées pour elle et sa cour. Elle avait une quarantaine de courtisans, donneurs et personnel de sécurité. Ils se répartirent dans le club tout de suite et firent comme s'ils étaient chez eux en un clin d'œil. Parmi eux se trouvait Hadley, la cousine de Sookie. Elle resta en retrait avec les autres donneurs. Sookie tenta de lui faire signe mais sa cousine ne lui fit même pas un battement de cil dans sa direction.

« Il s'est passé tellement de temps depuis que je n'ai eu l'occasion de visiter ta zone, shérif. Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Elles suivent leur cours, majesté. »

« Tu as fait de bons profits dernièrement. »

« Et vous avez eu de meilleurs revenus. »

Pendant leur conversation, Sophie Anne fixait le visage de Sookie. « Tu as un nouveau jouet magnifique. »

« Elle est plus qu'un jouet, votre majesté. »

« Et qu'est-elle exactement ? »

« Ma liée de sang très bientôt. »

« Mais pas encore. » le coupa-t-elle.

« De toutes façons elle est ma compagne. »

« Éric, vieux camarade, tu es plutôt du type célibataire. Que me caches-tu ? »

« Rien. »

« Je suppose que cette vieille prophétie t'a induit en erreur.

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Te rends-tu compte que si Irina avait raison, cette fille sera ta perte, Viking ? »

Sookie ne dit rien mais tressaillit légèrement.

« Votre majesté, je suppose que vous n'allez pas prêter attention à ces ragots. »

« Toutes les autres prédictions se sont réalisées. »

« Comme les prédictions de Nostradamus : si compliquées que tout le monde peut comprendre une chose et son contraire. »

« Ne fais pas ton important, je suis sure que tu l'as cru. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ; tu es un guerrier et tu as toujours regardé la mort en face, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a pris ton cœur et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver ! Saisissez-la ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

(1) Quand elle dit cela je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Cléopatre dans "Astérix chez Cléopatre"!

Je ne vous laisserai pas longtemps avec cette fin et commence à traduire la suite très bientôt. La lecture ça occupe surtout avec la neige et le froid!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre qui répondra à vos attentes et soulève d'autres questions...Malgré de longues négociations, Charlaine ne m'a toujours pas laissé ses droits sur ces fabuleux personnages avec lesquels nous aimons tant nous amuser.

Rappel :

Nuit 0 : Diane et son nid rencontre Sookie chez Bill (Livre 1 - fin du chapitre 3)

Nuit 1: Diane en parle à Éric - Le soir même il rencontre Sookie au Merlotte et l'invite le soir suivant.

Nuit 2: Éric emmène Sookie chez le glacier et va avec elle à Bon Temps

Nuit 3: Éric invite Sookie dans un de ses repaires...avec des idées derrière la tête

Nuit 4 : Sookie travaille au Fangtasia et Bill vient la réclamer pour la reine de Louisiane.

Nuit 5 :Sookie rencontre André au Fangtasia et revient à Bon temps avec Éric

Nuit 6 : La reine Sophie Anne arrive au Fangtasia pour se saisir de Sookie

Chapitre 19

Il fallut deux vampires presque aussi vieux qu'Eric, les jumeaux Sigebert et Wybert pour le retenir. Son visage pouvait à peine être considéré comme humain, sa grimace de frustration était effrayante. Les autres gardes du corps prirent le contrôle du périmètre dans l'instant. Sookie étaient entourée de gardes du corps l'escortant à l'extérieur vers une des limousines.

« Sophie-Anne, comment oses-tu ! Tu bafoues les lois vampiriques les plus basiques. » cracha Eric, montrant toutes ses dents, griffant l'air de ses doigts tout en se débattant entre les deux géants.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, Northman. Tu aurais dû me l'offrir en premier lieu, à moi ta reine ! » Elle fronça les sourcils et commença à ricaner. « Je retire la zone 5 de ton autorité. André s'en occupera jusqu'à ce que je décide qui sera le nouveau shérif. Sois heureux d'être seulement banni pour cent ans. Tuer un vampire aussi vieux que toi serait impardonnable. Je suis sure qu'après sa mort dans soixante, quatre-vingt ans maximum, tu seras soulager de ce que je fais pour toi cette nuit et tu me remercieras. »

Éric se détendit à ces mots.

« C'est tout ? C'est ainsi que tu veux gérer la situation ? »

"Bien sûr, tu m'es précieux et je suis convaincue que je te fais une faveur. Aucun mal ne sera fait à ta compagne. Je veux juste utiliser son don. »

"Alors, dans ce cas, je vous laisserai partir en paix si vous relâchez ma Liée de Sang. » répliqua-t-il sèchement, cessant toute tentative de se libérer.

« Quel lourdaud tu fais ! Tu n'es pas en position de négocier, encore moins de commander, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

"Vous êtes cernés, votre Majesté. Aucun de vous ne sera épargné si vous ne suivez pas mes instructions. Je me suis assuré de témoins pour prouver que je suis dans mon droit. »

« Pourquoi et qui cela peut-il être ? »

« Le roi Stan et le roi Russell. La Pythie par satellite. »

« Tu es vraiment fort quand il s'agit de faire du pipeau. Où sont-ils, tes renforts et tes témoins ? »

« Pas loin, et tout ceci est diffusé à proximité. Tous les vampires de ma zone sont en position dans le parking, vos limousines sont sous mon contrôle. »

« Vous auriez dû prendre la première proposition, votre Majesté. Sookie aurait travailler pour vous avec de justes conditions. Maintenant, soyez heureux que je ne sois pas intéressé par votre trône. Relâchez-nous et vivez. Si vous revenez pour elle, toute reine ou roi aura l'ordre de prendre le pouvoir à cause de votre violation des lois vampiriques. Vous savez où se trouve la sortie. » dit-il en montrant la porte. Éric 1 – Reine Sophie-Anne 0.

Elle se retourna vers lui en colère. « Éric, tu devrais être roi depuis longtemps. Que prévoies-tu de faire maintenant ? Sacrifier un vampire pour ton humaine ? Ta loyauté doit être envers ton monde. Les vampires de la zone 5 sont prêts à mourir pour cette humaine ? » le défia-t-elle. Éric : 1 – Reine Sophie-Anne : 1.

"Maitre," Pam s'agenouilla, "cette humaine est une extension de toi et je la défendrai comme telle au prix de mon existence."

« Merci mon enfant. » Éric sourit tristement. Il savait que Sophie-Anne avait marqué un point. Jusqu'à quel point serait-il capable de garder son humaine si les vampires de sa zone n'étaient pas derrière lui ? Il était désormais le plus faible des vampires. A sa grande surprise, tous les vampires de sa zone mirent un genou à terre suivant l'exemple de Pam. « Nous ferons comme tu l'ordonneras, Maitre. »

Éric: 2 – Reine Sophie-Anne: 1.

Le visage de Sophie-Anne était déformé par la rage, ce qui la rendait parfaitement terrifiante. Elle cria en s'époumonnant : « Nous partons ! » Chaque courtisan se précipita vers la sortie. Elle fixa Éric et Sookie dans ses bras toujours tremblante, « tu sais que j'ai raison Northman. Se rapprocher des humains est la première étape vers notre perte. Tu devrais la transformer, même si elle perd son don, ce qui serait bien dommage, mais tu serais en accord avec ta nature. » Elle s'arrêta et ajouta diabolique, « dès à présent, la zone 5 ne fait plus partie du royaume de Louisiane, tu ne me dois plus ta loyauté et je ne collecterai plus d'impôts. » Elle commença à partir et se tourna pour ajouter, « bien sûr, je ne te protégerai plus de tout problème qui s'abattrait sur toi. Bienvenue dans la cour des grands, Northman. Où tu devrais être. A bientôt, au prochain sommet." Elle partit entourée par ses trios fidèles enfants: André, Sigbert et Wybert.

Tous les vampires de la zone 5 se regardaient les uns les autres décontenancés. Sans le soutien de la reine, ils seraient bientôt attaqués. Avec son cadeau empoisonné, la Reine Sophie-Anne gagnait haut la main. Il voulait profiter de Sookie au maximum avant sa mort. Comment cela allait-il être possible avec une zone sans la protection d'une souveraineté derrière lui ?

« Éric ? » murmura Sookie levant son menton pour le fixer dans les yeux.

« Oui, chère petite. » répondit-il distraitement.

« Pourquoi serais-je ta perte ? »

« Tu ne le seras pas. » Il fit le tour de ses vampires du regard. « Pour ce soir, nous fermerons Fangtasia et irons nous reposer. Demain, nous devrons nous réunir pour préparer le futur. Nous commencerons la réunion à 8 heures avant l'ouverture. Vous pouvez disposer. » Il laissa Pam s'occuper des détails et se dirigea vers son bureau sans jamais que ses bras quittent les épaules de Sookie. La porte était à peine refermée que Sookie se trouva coincée contre elle par un vampire très excité. La montée d'adrénaline due au danger qu'elle venait de traverser coursait dans ses veines et elle répondit à son excitation en se laissant complètement aller, l'encerclant de ses bras et de ses jambes. A leur grand énervement, Pam frappa à peine une minute plus tard. « Éric, as-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je parte ? » dit-elle à travers la porte.

« Non, Pam. Je fermerai. » Il soupira, relâchant Sookie de son étreinte et ouvrit la porte.

« Pam, entre. » Sookie essayait de faire bonne figure sous l'œil moqueur du vampire.

« Je te suis redevable Pam. Tu seras ma seconde évidemment. Mais souhaites-tu rester à mes côtés avec cette nouvelle donne ? »

« Plus que jamais, ce sera amusant ! Et puis je dois rester près de ta liée de sang aussi. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sookie.

« Pam ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

« Je ne veux pas être l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond plus longtemps, bon échange de sang à vous deux. » Elle partit à vitesse vampirique incertaine de la réaction d'Eric.

« J'ai comme l'impression que Pam a faible pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? » bredouilla Sookie.

« Oh être aussi téméraire avec moi n'est pas dans ses habitudes. » Il se tourna vers elle. "De toute façon, maintenant que nous avons été interrompus, je voudrais t'emmener chez moi. »

« Dans quelle maison ? »

« Celle qui est idéale pour ce soir. Viens. » Il entendit son ventre gargouiller. « Tu ne t'es pas nourrie assez aujourd'hui ? »

« Non Éric, avec toutes ces émotions et ce changement d'horaires, je n'ai pas vraiment eu faim. »

« Quel est ton plat favori ? »

« N'importe quel burger avec des frites fera l'affaire. » Il s'empara de son téléphone pour commander un repas à livrer à une adresse inconnue pendant qu'ils sortirent du club désert.

« Nous avons à discuter de beaucoup de choses ce soir, encore… » Elle interrompit le lourd silence dans la voiture. « La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille avec toi. Je ne m'ennuierai jamais. Ça me rassure ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

"De quoi veux-tu discuter amante?"

« De tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir…Ce serait un bon commencement si tu me faisais confiance comme je te fais confiance. »

« Tu as raison. Mais je t'assure que je te fais confiance ou je ne serais pas rester dans ton lit. Je me suis livré à toi pieds et poings liés. »

« Donc commençons. Pourquoi la reine a-t-elle dit que je serai ta perte ? Je ne suis qu'une femme humaine, que puis-je te faire ? Dans quatre-vingt ans maximum, je ne ferai plus partie de ce monde et toi tu continueras ta vie…enfin ton existence. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Sookie sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. »Qu'y a-t-il à la fin ? Dis-le-moi pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« Ça ne se fera pas, Sookie. Je ne vivrais pas après toi. Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Sookie ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. « Non…non, tu ne feras pas ça. Ce…ce n'est pas possible. » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux avant qu'elle n'ait pu se contrôler. «Ton ami Ivan, c'est ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Oui, il est allé à la rencontre du soleil sur la tombe d'Irina. »

« Quelle histoire triste. »

« Non, ne pense pas à cela de cette façon, amante. De ton point de vue cela peut sembler triste. Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons pas rester pour l'éternité. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire.» dit-elle d'une voix forte. « Nous trouverons une solution.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas de cela. » Il arrêta la voiture devant un imposant portail en fer forgé, pris une télécommande et l'ouvrit. Il conduisit cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant une résidence gigantesque de couleur blanche. Sookie était bouche bée. « Où sommes-nous ? »

"A la maison, amante."


	20. Chapter 20

Excusez-moi pour la deuxième publication, mais je devais rassurer. Non, je n'arrête pas: voir en bas.

Chapitre 20

«C'est énorme!

«C'est la résidence officielle du shérif. C'est là que je tenais mes réunions avant la Grande Révélation, il y a deux ans. Bien sûr avec mon apparition en tant que véritable propriétaire d'un club, elle ne m'est plus vraiment utile."

Il gara la voiture dans le garage situé à proximité et ils allèrent à l'intérieur. Une des pièces était allumée dans le fond.

"Jo, viens ici! J'ai une invitée spéciale. " cria Eric. Une brune athlétique vêtue seulement d'un tablier apparu dans la salle. «Maître». Elle s'inclina légèrement devant une Sookie embarrassée.

"Sookie, c'est une de mes intendantes, Joan, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Jo. Elle est Loup garou ou plus exactement lycanthrope." déclara Éric comme si c'était l'introduction la plus naturelle du monde pour une femme nue dans sa maison.

"En ... enchantée de vous rencontrer." Sookie répondit se raccrochant à ses bonnes manières.

«Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Sookie pendant la journée et la mettre à l'aise."

"J'en serai ravie Maitre." Dit-elle en souriant fière de l'honneur qui lui était fait. "Mes sœurs et moi allons prendre à cœur sa sécurité." Elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur et baissa la tête.

"Tu m'as bien compris. Et tu l'appelleras maitresse. " Ils échangèrent des regards de compréhension mutuelle. "Le repas est arrivé? »

«Oui, j'ai déjà pris soin de le chauffer et l'ai disposé dans le salon. Venez par ici. "

En se retournant elle montra la partie arrière de son physique pour ouvrir la voie à la stupéfaction de Sookie et Éric baisa sa main avec un petit sourire avant de s'excuser pour s'occuper d'affaires urgentes. Elle suivit la domestique « très spéciale » dans la pièce principale où la table était dressée. Tout dans la résidence semblait antique et luxueux. Une carte impressionnante des États-Unis était accrochée au mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Une petite zone au nord-ouest de la Louisiane était colorée en rouge, signalant de toute évidence la Zone 5. Elle la regarda un moment, avant de s'assoir à l'endroit prévu pour prendre son diner. Le hamburger et les frites étaient délicieux et il faisait oublier à Sookie combien il était étrange de parler à une femme nue.

"Maîtresse, que voudriez-vous pour votre petit déjeuner?" demanda Jo en se tenant près de la table.

"Du café, principalement avec les aliments habituels: pancakes, œufs, céréales, peu importe. Montrez-moi juste où ils sont rangés et je me préparerai quelque chose moi-même demain. Et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Sookie, cette appellation de maîtresse me porte sur le système." Dit-elle d'un ton agacé. Jo se mit à rire et Sookie ne pu s'empêcher de l'accompagner. «Alors Jo, être un loup-garou signifie que vous êtes naturiste aussi?"

«Oh, Maîtresse désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. La nudité dans la Communauté des Sups ne porte pas à conséquence. Vous ai-je mise mal à l'aise ?"

«J'ai été surprise à vrai dire et s'il vous plait appelez-moi Sookie. »

«Quand j'ai reçu la livraison, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu ici : pour se faire, je me suis transformée." S'excusa-t-elle. "Avoir un repas humain avait une telle signification ... Mais je vous en prie manger votre repas, je vous distrais. Je vais retourner à la cuisine. Demain, je serai à la maison, toute habillée quand vous vous réveillerez. Je vous présenterai mes sœurs et nous parlerons un peu plus. "

"Cela me semble très bien. Où est la cuisine?

«Là-bas." répondit Jo montrant une porte. "Pourquoi?"

"Pour ramener la vaisselle.

"Non, non. C'est à moi de le faire. Détendez-vous, je m'en occuperai. "

«Pour ce soir, je suis d'accord. Il ne me reste plus assez d'énergie, mais nous en parlerons demain ».

" Ma chère Sookie, tu te laisses faire par Jo? Te sens-tu dans ton état normal?" Se moqua Éric, apparaissant près d'elle et déjà penché vers son cou pour l'embrasser.

«Je suis juste fatiguée à m'évertuer à comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé, et je ne sais pas quoi faire des révélations de ce soir." Elle s'arrêta et regarda la carte. «Quand je contemple ta région, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au Vatican, mais sans le Pape ou d'autres petits États européens: Monaco, le Liechtenstein, que sais-je.».

Les yeux d'Eric s'illuminèrent à ses paroles. «Oui, c'est ça Sookie. Tu as raison, nous devons trouver un pape. Mais pour le moment, amante, nous avons des affaires plus urgentes à traiter. As-tu terminé ton repas? " Demanda-t-il a sur un tout autre ton beaucoup plus séducteur, clignant de l'œil.

"Oui." Elle se leva et donna sa main à Eric pour qu'il la guide.

"Bonne nuit, Jo.

"Vous aussi, Sookie." Elle disparut en un éclair. Sookie se sentait comme l'escargot de la maison. Ils traversèrent le hall et commencèrent à monter l'escalier.

"Eric, nous devons parler."

"Mmmm"

"Eric, tu m'écoutes?"

"Mmmm"

"Ton statut est mis en cause à cause de moi. Tu devrais ... peut-être qu'on devrait…arrêter. " Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avec difficulté. Le train d'Eric ne faiblit jamais, alors qu'il la conduisait à une porte.

«Comprends-tu ce que je dis?"

"Mmmm"

Il ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans une très grande pièce avec un lit à baldaquin d'un autre siècle. Il referma la porte. Sookie était déconcertée par son comportement. Puis, elle sentit ses doigts sur elle et en un tour de main elle se retrouva nue devant lui. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, la posa sur un superbe quilt en face de la cheminée, la dévorant des yeux. Il se déshabilla aussi et commença à la tourmenter de baisers entrecoupés de plaintes ininterrompues.

"Eric, nous devrions parler en premier."

"Eric, tu me rends la tache très difficile."

"Eric, stop, mmmmmmmmmmmm, ne t'arrête pas."

"Relaxe-toi amante, c'est notre dernier échange, alors prépare-toi."

"Préparer pour quoi?"

"Pour ne faire qu'une avec moi. Tu le veux toujours, n'est-ce pas? "

"Mais n'est-ce pas trop rapide? Je te plais aujourd'hui peut-être que ça ne durera pas." A ces mots, il redevint tout à fait sérieux et la dévisagea. Elle rougit et ne put soutenir son regard. «Regarde-moi amante." Il s'approcha d'une table près de la cheminée allumée dans sa glorieuse nudité et prit un couteau richement ornée et un calice. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau près d'elle. Il tint son poignet au-dessus de la coupe constellée d'inscriptions runiques avant de commencer à couper profondément.

"Sookie, que ce sang soit le témoin de mon engagement envers toi. Je suis sans aucun doute un monstre et je sais que tu mérites mieux que moi mais je suis un sale égoïste. Je te veux toi et toi seulement, n'en doute pas. Voici mes vœux pour notre Liaison de sang, je te promets ceci: je resterai à tes côtés aussi longtemps que tu vivras, je subviendrai à tous tes besoins et toutes mes possessions sont tiennes. Je respecterai tes choix. Je n'aurai pas d'autre relation intime, avec d'autres y compris pour me nourrir, à moins que tu ne le veuilles ou en cas d'urgence. Es-tu d'accord? M'acceptes-tu? "

«Je ne mérite rien de tout cela, Éric."

«Acceptes-tu, Sookie?

"Oui." Dit-elle à voix basse.

«Si tu es prête, tu peux utiliser la coupe. Sinon tu peux procéder."

"La coupe est pour les vœux? »

"Oui. Si tu es prête, fais couler ton sang aussi. Si tu ne l'es pas, bois seulement le sang ».

«Je suis prête." Elle se mut pour prendre le couteau, et entailler légèrement sa peau avec. "Éric, tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux, à moi, une pauvre barmaid de Bon Temps. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te rendre fière de moi, je resterai avec toi tant que je vivrai, et je respecterai tes choix. Tout ce que je peux te donner, ce sont mes sentiments. Es-tu d'accord? M'acceptes-tu? "

«Oui Sookie, de grand cœur." Dit-il de sa voix profonde et riche. Elle prit le calice par le pied et il recouvrit ses mains des siennes. Elle porta la coupe aux lèvres d'Eric pour qu'il boive et il l'imita une fois qu'il eut fini de boire. Elle regarda dans le fond du calice une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, cambra son dos et versa la dernière goutte entre ses seins. Le début du lien du sang résonnait avec force en eux. Les yeux d'Eric brillaient de convoitise. Il mit sa langue près de son nombril et lécha jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le sang. Le chemin suivi par sa langue lui brulait la peau comme un feu ardent. Elle gémit bruyamment et convulsa. Éric n'était pas en meilleur point, tremblant de désir pour la première fois depuis sa transformation en être nocturne. Les sensations qui se diffusaient alors dans leurs êtres les laissèrent pantois. Ils gémirent à l'unisson terrassés par l'importance du ressenti de simples caresses. Chaque sensation était dix fois supérieure à ce qu'ils expérimentaient avant. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement. Ce fut comme une première fois. Il lui mit la main derrière la nuque et l'allongea, la couvrit de baisers. Des vagues de désirs semblaient refluer de l'un vers l'autre. Sookie connut son premier orgasme ce soir là rien qu'en étant effleurée et Éric dû rassembler toute sa maitrise pour ne pas la suivre. Avec un bras tremblant Sookie agrippa le couteau antique et commença à couper la poitrine de son compagnon juste au dessus du mamelon. Sa langue sortit doucement de sa bouche jusqu'à faire contact avec le sang, ses yeux dans les siens. Il prit son index pour le percer sur son croc et le sucer. Il changea leur position avec une légère aide de son don pour voler et s'allongea avec Sookie le chevauchant. Il cessa de sucer son doigt pour lui donner carte blanche.

« Je te laisse mener la danse ma douce, j'ai peur de me laisser emporter trop vite avec ses nouvelles sensations. »

« Le grand méchant shérif Eric Northman, a peur de perdre les pédales ? » Elle sourit tendrement. « Moi, je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout de la nuit. » Murmura-t-elle suavement.

« Tu l'auras voulu. » répliqua-t-il prêt à se venger. Il lui prit les hanches et l'empala d'un coup. Ils gémirent ensemble, Sookie cramponnée au cou de son vampire, complètement emportée par un deuxième orgasme, qui cette fois-ci provoqua aussi celui d'Eric à la grande déconvenue de celui-ci.

Il allait falloir tout réapprendre avec sa Liée de sang. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne maitrisait pas de bout en bout ses capacités physiques. A ses yeux cela ne remettait pas en cause sa virilité mais cela constituait une nouvelle expérience et le ramenait encore à sa période humaine, quand il était faillible. Sookie le rendait plus humain, il se sentait « moins mort » puisque l'expression « plus vivant » ne pouvait pas lui être appliquée. Elle représentait ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de sa non existence: la surprise, la découverte, le défi, un combat de plus à mener et par-dessus tout un plaisir inextinguible. Toutes choses qu'il n'espérait plus (re)trouver depuis plusieurs siècles. Raison qui l'avait poussé à suivre les Normands pendant la troisième Croisade entre autre. Avec quelque chose en plus.

Ils réapprirent à connaitre leur topographie très doucement, révérencieusement : ils firent l'amour pour la première fois et continuèrent jusqu'au petit matin et à l'extinction de l'étincelle de vie qui animait Éric lors de ses nuits…Ils étaient prêts quoique l'avenir leur réserverait.

_Bien après de multiples débats avec moi-même, je vais arrêter là cette histoire, même si j'ai des idées pour la suite. Seulement, plus le temps passe et plus je souhaite m'améliorer, plus je vois la différence de niveau avec les merveilleuses auteures de SVM aussi. Je pense que maintenant que la relation entre Éric et Sookie est établie, **je reviendrai pour des épisodes concernant leur vie future** (faire une **author alert **pour pas manquer la suite merci). Je dois bien sûr répondre à la question, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que le royaume de Louisiane les a laissé tombé, pourquoi Eric a une lycanthrope comme intendante, comment les amis de Sookie vont-ils percevoir cette union? Les sorbets au sang vont-ils avoir du succès? Enfin ça on s'en fiche. Bill continuera-t-il à être gentil? euh ça aussi on s'en fiche. Comment vont évoluer les personnages qui ne sont pas morts et quand vont arriver ceux qui ne sont pas encore apparus? Pam arrivera-t-elle à ses fins? Que de questions métaphysiques auxquelles je répondrai si cela soulève un quelconque intérêt aussi. Sinon les traductions me tendent les bras. Le bouton vert m'indiquera ce qu'il en est je ne vais quand même pas organisé un vote._ Si vous avez des suggestions je suis preneuse!


End file.
